Please Make Me Feel Loved
by Lems
Summary: [AU][sasuhina & autres couples ex:sakunaru] Hinata à 17 ans, est envoyée vivre à Kyoto où elle demeurera provisoirement chez un vieil ami à son père. Et Sasuke se voit dans l'obligation et contre sa volonté d'héberger la jeune fille.[drama & angst]a venir
1. Prologue

**Résumé** : Hinata, victime d'un père trop exigeant, est envoyée vivre à Kyoto où elle demeurera provisoirement chez un vieil ami à son père. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il est un fils... : Sasuke, le playboy de son futur lycée...

Bon je n'ai pas abandonné Perturbation, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ! Mais j'ai eut une soudaine envie de faire un sasuhina ! Parce que je ne compte pas en mettre des masses dans Perturbation ! Et ça me permettra au passage de me déchaîner sur Hinata lol.

Soyez sympa, je suis une novice de la fic !

Cette fic est dédicacée à Renoa Heartfilly qui nous bénie de sa merveilleuse et amazing story : Torn (pour les fans de sasuhina ! faut y aller ! vous ne le regretterez pas ! promis !)

Warning : beaucoup de fautes de français/gram/ortho ! lol je ne suis pas une littéraire et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un beta reader pour cette fic ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé…

**Disclaimer** : Si Naruto m'appartenait,… Hinata aurait les cheveux longs, Sakura arrêterait d'être aux pieds de Sasuke et Naruto changerait sa tenue vestimentaire… et bien d'autres choses encore lol

* * *

**Please make me feel loved…**

**Prologue :**

****

**Nouvelle vie**

****

On arrive vers la fin du mois de novembre et la fraîcheur de l'hiver enveloppait les passants de la banlieue de Kyoto. En fin d'après midi, dans un paysage de soleil couchant une jeune fille arpentait les rues traînant avec elle une grosse valise et un sac en bandoulière volumineux. Hinata fixait avec intensité le bout de papier entre ses mains où y figurait l'adresse de sa famille d'accueil (1).

Hyuuga Hinata, à l'âge de 17 ans fut envoyée vivre à Kyoto.

Cette décision inopinée, prise par son père, a dû choquer une grande partie de la famille y compris Neji, son très cher cousin qu'elle considérait maintenant plus comme un frère aîné. Pourtant, Hinata pris la nouvelle avec bien plus de zèle qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Elle était bien sûr un peu choquée par la soudaineté de l'annonce, elle n'espérait pas qu'il la jetterait en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Mais elle s'y était en quelque sorte attendue.

L'expédier dans un meilleur lycée n'était qu'un prétexte à fin de l'éloigner de la demeure familiale. Elle le savait.

Elle y vivra seule. Mais le temps qu'elle se trouve un logement convenable, et pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa nouvelle ville, son père a eut l'humanité de l'envoyé chez un vieil ami à lui où elle y logera pendant quelques mois.

Malheureusement, Hinata n'était pas comme sa sœur cadette. Pas assez d'ambitions pour mener à bien le commerce familiale. Trop naïve et pas assez fine d'esprit pour diriger consciencieusement une entreprise telle que la Hyuuga Corporation. Trop impartiale pour pouvoir gérer les affaires commerciales. Pas assez têtue, ferme, sévère, dure, forte et talentueuse pour endosser le poids d'une telle responsabilité que celle d'être la future Présidente de l'une des entreprises les plus prestigieuses du Japon.

En un mot, on considérait Hinata comme faible…

Tout ceci, on le lui avait répéter et rabâcher un nombre incalculable de fois… Et, elle a au fil du temps appris à vivre avec malgré la douleur qu'on lui affligeait à chacune de ces remarques désobligeantes… C'est triste à dire, mais elle était à présent, par la force des choses, habitée à un tel traitement.

Hanabi n'a que 15 ans (2) et déjà elle se montre être capable de gérer une partie des branches inférieures de l'entreprise. Tache que leur père ne songerait même pas une seconde à attribuer à sa fille aînée, qui est pourtant, l'héritière légitime de la firme. Et en plus de ne pas lui faire confiance, il venait de la jeter comme un vieux déchet en plein milieu de Kyoto.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Avant de mettre les voiles, elle s'était faite serments et résolutions pour sa nouvelle vie à venir. Elle avait tout d'abord promis à Neji de devenir plus forte, ou du moins de paraître moins faible aux yeux des autres et de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort de la sous-estimer. Elle avait déjà fait quelques efforts.

Pour commencer, elle avait réussit à arrêter de bégayer comme une aliénée, sauf dans les situations extrêmes, mais c'était déjà un début. Ensuite elle s'était fait le serment d'achever tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait peu importe les difficultés auxquelles elle aurait à faire face.

Elle était déterminée à changer. A pouvoir être fière d'elle-même.

Hinata s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus être l'héritière depuis un bout de temps. Et considérait la décision de son père comme une bonne opportunité pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Pour commencer à vivre. Pour commencer …

…**Sa** vie.

Ne plus être sous le joug de sa famille. Ne plus en dépendre. S'échapper de la pression qu'on lui infligeait quotidiennement. Pouvoir enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

Etre libre…

Hinata était exténuée. Elle était enfin arrivée à la demeure indiquée sur la feuille que son père lui avait confié en même temps que la lettre de remerciement destinée au propriétaire. Elle posa prestement sa valise à terre, sa main la faisait souffrir horriblement. Hinata leva alors les yeux pour contempler le large pavillon aux style traditionnel japonnais et vérifia une dernière fois avant d'y pénétrer si l'adresse correspondait bien aux indications qu'on lui avait prescrit.

« Alors voyons voir… »

Uchiha Residence

13, Rue des Lamentations

Hikarigaku

Kyoto

* * *

L'adresse est complètement fictive lol, je pense pas avoir besoin de le préciser (elle n'est franchement pas terrible d'ailleurs, mais bon…peu importe)

(1) Y'a un mot pour dire « hébergeur » (qui n'est pas français) mais j'ai un trou là… please help me lol

(2) je sais, Hanabi devrait avoir 12 ans à peine mais bon c'est pour que ça soit un minimum réaliste ! Imaginez une businesswoman de 12 ans ?...déjà 15 je trouve ça tirer par les cheveux mais on va dire que c'est un ptit génie lol

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Je vous préviens ! Hinata ne va pas tomber folle amoureuse de Sasuke dès le premier regard ! Ça va mettre un peu de temps (peut être même beaucoup) ! Je voudrais vraiment faire une fic assez réaliste niveaux sentiment des personnages si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les suggestions de scènes ou autres sont la bienvenue D

**Review** please ! Que vous n'aimiez ou non ! Faite moi part de vos avis ! Ca m'aidera et me motivera pour continuer ! (Ai-je l'air d'une auteur désespérée ? lol)


	2. Forging ahead

**Disclaimer :** Ai-je vraiment besoin de l'écrire ? Ça semble tellement évident…

Spécial thank à **Orokosa**, et à **lylio1** qui ont eut le courage de me corriger lol

* * *

**-**

**Please make me feel loved…**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**De l'avant...**

-

La banlieue de Kyoto a toujours été réputée pour ses nombreux temples et son paysage naturel. Hinata avait hâte d'y habiter, l'environnement lui convenait parfaitement et ça la changeait de l'atmosphère polluée de Tokyo. En plus, l'hiver s'était installé. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais la fraîcheur de la saison se faisait sentir et avait déjà enveloppée l'ancienne capitale impériale. La résidence des Uchiwa était située au sommet d'une colline, assez isolée par rapport aux autres, qui ne comportait que quelques habitations et un temple shintoïste à ses pieds.

La pauvre Hinata à bout de souffle était complètement épuisée par la pente qu'elle a dû gravir. Et en dépit de la température externe, elle avait chaud et était pratiquement en sueur. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure…

Déjà parce qu'elle avait dû lutter pour traîner sa valise en plus de son gros sac sur toute la montée, mais surtout parce qu'elle était tout de même assez nerveuse, …pas excitée,… nerveuse… à un point où elle avait cru voir sa vision se troubler pendant une fraction de seconde.

Elle allait habiter chez cette famille pendant plusieurs mois, et elle venait de réaliser que le peu de choses qu'elle connaissait d'eux n'était que leur nom, adresse et numéro de téléphone.

Des milliers de questions affluèrent alors dans son esprit simultanément. Allaient-ils l'apprécier ? La détester ? Étaient-ils calmes et amicaux ? Ou alors plutôt sévères et froids ? Oh seigneur, elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'ils ne seraient pas comme son père… à quoi bon s'être déplacée de si loin pour finalement revenir à la case départ ?...

Non, non, non, il fallait positiver et rester optimiste quoi qu'il en coûte ! Maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne peut plus se permettre de retourner en arrière…

Retourner en arrière…haha … elle était bonne celle là…

Retourner …OU ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix !

On venait de la jeter comme une vieille pourriture inutile… Et puis, n'avait elle pas promis à Neji de rester forte ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour appliquer les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prise !

_Un peu de volonté ma fille… _Hinata, en attrapant fermement sa valise, essayait désespérément de sourire et de paraître confiante. Mais malgré ses efforts apparents, notre pauvre adolescente sentait son estomac se crisper de nervosité. Elle soupira fébrilement. Puis avec toute la bonne volonté que le ciel lui a accordée, elle s'approcha à pas lents vers la sonnette, tout en préparant son mental et les premiers mots qu'elle allait prononcer devant ses hôtes.

_Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher …_

_

* * *

_

Il devait être vers les 18h où peut être un peu plus tôt. Et en dépit de l'heure qu'il était le soleil s'était déjà pratiquement couché…

Sasuke venait de terminer de prendre son bain. Il était seul chez lui, ses parents toujours en voyage, et son frère… il n'en avait franchement aucune idée, mais sincèrement, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir où il pouvait être.

_Ce vicelard doit encore être parti avec une fille, … je ne sais où…allez savoir…_

Son père lui avait laissé un message sur le répondeur pour le prévenir de la venue de leur hôte. D'après le bref message, il allait séjourner pendant quelques mois et arriverait à la gare vers 16h30. Sa mère lui avait mentionné quelque chose dans le style « d'être gentil et d'aller chercher notre invité au quai ».

Malheureusement notre petit Uchiwa était en plein entraînement intensif de kendo depuis 8h du matin. Son tournoi approchait à grands pas et le temps qu'il soit rentré chez lui il était déjà 17h15… Il était mort de fatigue et avait un besoin vital de se relaxer les muscles dans un bon bain brûlant …

De toute manière, pensa Sasuke, il était trop tard pour y aller ! L'invité devait déjà être sur le chemin de la maison, s'il n'était pas déjà arrivé, et puis peu importe que ça soit l'enfant gâté d'une riche famille ou pas, il était décidé à ne pas bouger de chez lui. Après tout, selon les dires de son père, ils devaient avoir environ le même âge. Et, à moins qu'il n'ait à faire à un malade mental, Sasuke présumait qu'il saurait se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand, pour venir jusqu'ici. Il avait l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone au cas où.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

…pas qu'il s'inquiétait dans tous les cas…

Nan, honnêtement, la seule chose qui tracassait vraiment Sasuke s'était d'avoir un intrus chez lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé qu'on squatte son territoire sans sa permission et encore moins par un inconnu. Un jour, ou deux, grand maximum, c'était soutenable, mais plusieurs mois ça allait être l'enfer et peut être même pire... Alors autant profiter de ses dernières minutes de liberté avant d'avoir un boulet glué au dos.

Sasuke était affirmativement contre l'idée de jouer l'hébergeur ET le guide touristique ! Comme si avoir un inconnu dans ta baraque ne s'était pas assez, fallait en plus de cela qu'il lui fasse visiter les environs.

Si se n'était pas à la demande de sa mère, Sasuke aurait sûrement piquer une crise de nerf aigue …Il avait déjà prévu les 400 coups dans sa tête pour dégoûter le nouvel arrivant à fin qu'il déguerpisse de chez lui au plus vite… Mais se serait trop chiant et puis ça lui attirerait pas mal de problèmes par la suite, surtout avec sa mère, … Il imagine déjà les heures de leçon de morale qu'il aura à subir si elle apprenait … puis, ce n'était pas dans sa nature… n'est ce pas ?

En tout cas, du moment qu'il ne soit pas une grande gueule comme son meilleur ami Naruto,… et qu'il fouine pas partout… ce serai déjà un peu plus vivable…

_Qu'il ne me prenne pas la tête, c'est tout ce que je lui demande…_

Ding dong…

La sonnette retentit à travers les murs de la grande propriété… Sasuke sentit son corps de raidir d'un coup et être traversé par un frisson lugubre via sa colonne vertébrale…

_Quand on parle du loup…_ Sasuke avait aussi secrètement souhaité que l'invité ne fasse jamais irruption et se serait par chance égaré en plein milieu de la ville. L'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à rester chez lui d'ailleurs… Il n'était pas suicidaire au point d'aller chercher lui-même Mister je m'incruste-dans-ta-vie-sans-permission… mais apparemment il s'est fait de faux espoirs…

Il soupira un grand coup (qui ressemblait plutôt à un grand gémissement). A vrai dire, s'il pouvait arrêter le temps, ou jeter l'intrus à base de coups de pieds au derrière il l'aurait fait avec le plus grand plaisir …

_Et Itachi qui n'est pas là_, …

Ce traître avait sûrement tout prévu… Il a le chic de toujours décamper au bon moment… Le nombre de fois où Sasuke a dû se retrouver face à face avec l'une des ex de son frère… Ces folles dingues qui ne pouvaient plus lâcher l'aîné des Uchiwa, et qui, pour finir se cramponnait à Sasuke comme si leur vie en dépendait, pour se procurer un peu de réconfort… Il en avait marre,… et plus il les jetait, plus elles s'accrochaient… comme si son propre fan club au lycée ne suffisait pas…

_Bon, y'a plus qu'à aller ouvrir la porte à la source de tes futurs malheurs_… Notre jeune homme se fit mentalement une petite tape dans le dos pour se donner un peu de courage…

Et, en se séchant les cheveux d'une main, Sasuke se dirigea à une vitesse digne d'une limace vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et accueillir 'convenablement ' son plus gros cauchemar éveillé …

* * *

Hinata se tenait toujours à la porte. 

A chaque seconde, qui lui paraissait une éternité, elle sentait son taux de 'self-confiance' se réduire à une vitesse alarmante… Elle avait déjà sonné deux fois, ou peut être trois… elle en avait même plus conscience… L'attente virait à la torture…

Elle avala sa salive avec peine et se sentait prise d'une envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son coup et d'aller tenir compagnie aux chats de gouttière ou d'aller implorer l'hospitalité au temple shinto qu'elle avait aperçut plutôt sur son chemin…

Tiens ça lui paraissait une excellente idée maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait de plus près… les temples avaient pour devoir de toujours offrir généreusement l'hospitalité... Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Elle se complimenta pour être aussi ingénieuse par moment, et se sentait d'un coup presque soulagée…

Et puis,… la maison semblait vide, les habitants devaient être sortis… Ca se trouve son père ne s'est même pas donné la peine de les prévenir de sa venue. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi il lui a remis cette lettre de remerciements (qu'elle devinait être plutôt une lettre d'excuses..) … Ca devait être un piège …

Qui aurait la cruauté de rejeter une jeune fille de Tokyo et sans logement… ? Ils se verront dans l'obligation de la recevoir, même à contrecoeur…

Raaah son père était diabolique, à croire que son passe temps favori consiste à descendre sa fille devant chaque personne qu'il fréquentait… Même des inconnus ne la voulaient pas dans leur demeure…

Elle se sentait misérable…

Hinata, avait des fois tendance à virer dans la paranoïa la plus totale et à dramatiser les choses inconsciemment … En plus le phénomène « nervosité » commençait à prendre le dessus, elle avait l'impression de divaguer légèrement. Doucement, elle défit l'écharpe blanche en cachemire qui était soigneusement enroulée à son coup. Il faisait à peine 4 degré à l'extérieur …et pourtant elle avait affreusement chaud…

_Oulah… reprend toi ma fille, aller bouge, y'a personne de toute façon, on laisse tomber… faut encore atteindre le temple… _

Elle essaya de saisir avec peine son sac. Cette pente a vraiment dû l'achever. Elle ne se savait pas extrêmement sportive, mais elle ignorait qu'elle l'était à ce point. L'adolescente avait presque du mal à respirer, l'air frais qu'elle inhalait semblait glacer ses bronchites…

De plus, le stade nervosité a dû atteindre son apogée parce qu'Hinata est maintenant victime d'un mal de crâne exécrable… C'était bien sa veine… Elle était au moins contente que le temple se trouvait en contre bas, elle n'avait plus de pente à escalader au moins…

Hinata avait réussit à se saisir de son sac et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Divulguant au passage un jeune Uchiwa irrité et tout frais sortit du bain. Si Hinata n'était pas au bord de la syncope à ce moment, elle aurait sûrement bondie de surprise et d'embarras. La feuille contenant l'adresse et la lettre lui échappèrent néanmoins des mains

Un coup de vent subit envoya les feuilles au visage du jeune Uchiwa. Ce qui l'énerva encore davantage. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait se sentir plutôt soulagée ou déçue. Ils restèrent là à s'observer pendant près de 5 secondes, sans bouger, ni parler.

Se serrait-elle trompée d'adresse ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant un adolescent, cheveux trempés, serviette au cou et chemise ouverte révélant au passage un torse bien sculpté. Elle se sentit déstabilisée. N'importe quelle autre fille serait en extase et remercierait le ciel de leur avoir accordé la bénédiction de pouvoir poser les yeux sur une telle perfection. Mais, Hinata n'était pas n'importe quelle fille…

Elle aurait de loin préférée la vue d'un vieillard croulant. Elle se serait sentit déjà plus à l'aise.

Pour empirer le tout, il affichait un air de tyran à bout de nerf. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais sur le coup, tous les speechs qu'elle avait répétés durant l'attente semblaient se dissoudre dans son esprit. Hinata pouvait sentir une bouffée de chaleur s'emparée de ses joues, en temps normale elle aurait lutté contre une réaction aussi infantile, mais là c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle resta immobile, son corps refusait de bouger, sa gorge lui paraissait asséchée et sa vue se troublait graduellement.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive…pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? …_

Elle aperçut vaguement la silhouette imprécise du jeune homme devant elle, elle se demandait qui ça pouvait être… sûrement le fils… Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir… l'aurait-elle déjà énervé en l'espace d'une minute ? …

…_ça promet…_

Hinata sentit son corps succomber au malaise. Et la dernière chose qu'elle eut conscience avant de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs ténébreuses fut la présence de deux bras vigoureux encerclant rudement sa petite taille.

* * *

Sasuke ressentit l'impatience s'emparer de lui. On avait sonné pratiquement 3 ou 4 fois, il ne comptait plus. Ses pas au début lents et immotivés commençaient à accélérer sous l'effet de l'agacement. Ça commençait bien, on le prenait pour un dur d'oreille ! Ça sent l'invité insupportable à pleins nez… 

Arrivé devant la porte principale, il la fit coulisser si violemment qu'il manqua de la pulvériser contre la muraille. Il avait passé une journée crevante, il voulait la paix, il ne voulait voir personne, et on lui imposait un gêneur à supporter pendant des mois…

Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, s'apprêta à déballer sa frustration sur le pauvre gars qu'il espérait trouver devant lui. Lorsque son regard furieux se posa sur…

…

…_Une fille ?_

L'expression de Sasuke, passa de l'irritation à la surprise. Elle resta figée pendant quelques seconde à le regarder, ou regardait-elle dans le vide c'était difficile à dire. Sasuke sentait l'agacement reprendre le dessus.

_Etait-ce encore une des filles d'Itachi ?_ Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. _Ou encore une autre crétine d'admiratrice… ?... Peu importe, je n'ai pas la nuit à y passer…_

_Y'a, plus qu'à la virer…_

Sasuke résistait à l'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, il lui semblait qu'elle allait commencer à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout, mieux valait se dépêcher avant de devenir le mouchoir de la jeune fille en détresse. Mais bizarrement, le cœur n'y était pas, elle avait l'air désemparée, pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais il a été éduqué par sa mère à rester un MINIMUM poli.

Il la regarda encore une fois, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole et lui explique les raisons de sa visite.

Rien.

Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, en revanche Sasuke la vit fermer lentement les paupières et basculer progressivement vers lui (en mode ralenti . ). Et avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement il avait inconsciemment rattrapé la demoiselle dans sa chute.

Un doux parfum de lavande envahissant ses sens.

Hinata était à présent tête contre le torse nu d'un Sasuke déconcerté, ses longs cheveux couleur saphir s'écoulant le long de son dos et à même la peau du jeune Uchiwa.

Elle était brûlante de fièvre…

Sasuke baissa ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Il venait de se faire prendre en traître. Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé d'elle faire à présent ? Il regarda furtivement les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une de ses amies ou quelqu'un susceptible de la connaître.

Personne.

Ses yeux retombèrent alors sur l'inconnue, puis sur la grosse valise à l'entrée de la résidence qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçut jusqu'ici. C'est là qu'un doute désagréable s'empara rapidement de notre pauvre petit prince.

Il devait y avoir erreur…

Son esprit était en proie à un carnage cérébral. Il était là, seul, avec une jeune FILLE dans ses bras, sur son torse, transpirante, dans les pommes. (Que faire me diriez vous… niark)

Sasuke était capitaine de l'équipe de kendo, et de basket, il excellait dans n'importe quelles arts martiaux, il maîtrisait le kyudo autant que le karaté. Mais, dans une situation comme celle-ci, il était plus incompétent qu'un novice.

_tsss_

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore le choix…

_Bon, alors, il y a la valise et la fille… qui d'abord ?..._

Sasuke se baissa à la hauteur d'Hinata avant de la saisir d'un geste rapide et sec et de l'envoyer sur son épaule gauche, la tête à l'envers contre son dos. Il encercla sa taille de son bras gauche pour la sécuriser, puis se rapprocha pour empoigner la grosse valise à l'entrée avec sa main libre.

En se baissant pour la saisir, Sasuke vit ses craintes de confirmer par la présence d'une petite feuille en papier un peu froissée ainsi qu'une enveloppe qui étaient tombées au pied de la belle endormie.

Sur l'enveloppe retournée de face était inscrit en caractères stylisés et soignés :

To Uchiwa

From Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Corp.

_Pffff…Dans quelle merde me suis je encore foutu…_

* * *

Oulah, je sais c'était pas mal ennuyeux ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée ! Mais fallait que je passe par là ! Le prochain épisode sera mieux (je le dis tout le temps j'en suis consciente !) lol! Promis ! C'est là qu'ils vont faire connaissance, et hinata va en baver lol ! 

Par contre, j'aurai besoin de votre avis :

Préférez vous plutôt un Sasuke dure, froid, et distant et un Itachi playboy, du coup y'aura beaucoup de sasuhina mais presque autant d'Itahina

Ou plutôt un Sasuke playboy et du Itahina pratiquement non existant, mais beaucoup de sasuhina

Please ! J'ai besoin d'une réponse avant de pouvoir continuer ! et du coup va falloir que je change un peu ce chapitre aussi lol

Sur ce **REVIEW PLEASE LOL** !

* * *

Réponses aux reviewers : 

**Wish **: Yes wish ! lol et nan tu devais te sentir flatter ! Quand je disais que j'étais honoré lol ! wow ! et t'es mon premier reviewer en plus lol ! Beh j'espère que ce premier chapitre va te plaire ! lol, il est assez ennuyeux mais t'inquiète que ça va venir hehe ! et ton Sasuke sera un ptit tyran pendant un moment lol. Et oue ! Hôte ça marche en fait lol ! Merci pour la review -, chuis touched

**Tashiya** : voilà en espérant que ça te plaise - ! C'est un peu ennuyeux là mais bon c'est la rencontre lol, que veux tu ! et je trouve plus facile de faire un sasuhina dans le monde reel, c'est plus simple et ça m'évite de deal avec des scènes de combats ou je suis carrément nul…

**Orokosa** : AYAAAAA ! Franchement t'es gonflée ! Tu peux pas juste lire (et corriger) et pas chercher plus loin lol, ça m'arrangerai pour garder le suspense, je comprend gemmer maintenant ! Sauf que moi cette fic elle est beaucoup mais alors la beaucoup moins complexe et t'as déjà tout déballé… c'est même plus drôle quoi lol ! Booon ! oue la rue des lamentations je me dis ça sonne bien alors hop ! lol mais je vais l'enlever parce qu'on ma trouver une autre adresse, me reste plus qu'a trouver comment faire ! Enfin bref… OUI LIS TORN ! c'est magnific ! lol d'ailleurs cette fic est dédicacée à Torn lol ! Et O.O j'ai fait le même début que toi ? lol ça tue ! genre transmission de pensée lol ! Mais ya bcp de fic qui commence comme ça nan ? (Cherche des vieilles excuses …lol)

**Rita** : thx rita for your support ! really, i was touched! Yet, im thankful to ya, i never thought you were gona review this one! Lol, took you some time though.. and well! It's a french fic! So if you would please review in french i would be rather grateful lol! It' s getting tiring... And my beta readers are braves (unlike you)! They are doing great lol! And before complaining you should start to write a fic dont you think ? and by the way, torn updated ! -

**Alison Sullivan**: Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement ! Franchement ça m'a booster le moral ! un ptit review et hop ça me boost ! lol un trunk x hinata , lol … Nan, remarque maintenant je me dis ils vont bien ensemble ! OOOh ! je vais peut être le foutre dans la fic pour mettre une peu de concurrence qu'en dis tu ? lol, on verra, lol, je viens d'avoir une illumination là lol. Et oui oui, le mot « hebergeur » ça doit être hôte lol ! merci encore !

* * *

**Reviews : suggestions, avis, flammers je prend tout lol ! **


	3. When Cold Onyx met Innocent White

Hey!  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre tout le monde ! Lol vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses ! Franchement ! Mais bon c'est l'été et j'ai une vie contrairement à ce que l'on pense lol ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir :) Et pour me faire pardonner du retard ! Un super long chapitre(Enfin moi, je trouve...) , tjs enmerdant vu kils vienent a peine de se connaitre mais bon lol, nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir dans la vie lol!

Grand merci à **Orokosa** qui a eut la bravoure de me corriger ! Franchement applaudissements svp !

(S'il y a encore des fautes c'est parce que j'ai fait ma maligne à rajouter des trucs après la béta... lol)

**Disclaimer** : Beh voyons, bien sur que Naruto m'appartient, qu'est ce vous croyez... (croise les doigts)

* * *

Please make me feel loved

Chapter 2

**Cold onyx met Innocent white**

-

-

Il devait être vers les 6 heures du matin.

Tandis que le silence de la nuit laissait place aux activités d'une journée nouvelle, les oiseaux s'étaient déjà mis à chanter leurs mélodies matinales. Le ciel encore sombre reflétait cependant déjà les premières lueurs du jour qui se retranscrivaient par un dégradé bleu indigo, colorant un ciel sans nuage.

De loin, on pouvait entendre l 'écho des chants religieux émanant des nombreux temples et sanctuaires. Ce chant grave, mystérieux et relaxant, qui parvenait à résonner à travers la région, accompagnait les vieillards dans leurs exercices de tai-chi matinal.

La ville se réveillait et la vie reprenait.

Cependant, dans l'immense propriété des Uchiwa, c'était un silence de mort qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs années déjà, engouffrant comme à l'ordinaire l'atmosphère monotone qui y régnait. Néanmoins, les bruits extérieurs parvenaient à filtrer occasionnellement ici et là, paraissant rechercher les pièces où la vie semblait encore présente.

Comme dans l'une des chambres qui se trouvaient plus en profondeur de la propriété...Une pièce spacieuse, simple et traditionnelle...

* * *

- 

Hinata ouvrit lentement et avec difficulté ses grands yeux d'un blanc laiteux.

La clarté encore trop faible du jour filtrait avec peine à travers les portes en papiers qui longeaient tout un pan de la chambre. La pièce baignait dans une obscurité apaisante, Hinata n'eut donc pas de mal à habituer ses yeux fatigués et se retrouvait à présent face à un plafond inconnu. Encore à cheval entre le pays des rêves et celui de la réalité, sa tête lui semblait lourde et son corps fatigué.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger...

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer ses paupières et à se replonger dans son sommeil léger lorsque les événements de la veille resurgirent subitement dans son esprit encore confus.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

_Oh seigneur..._

Elle se rappelait vaguement de certains détails, mais dieu seul sait comment elle s'était retrouvée couchée dans cette chambre...Hinata se redressa lentement sur son futon ses coudes soutenant son poids. Au passage une serviette encore humide tomba de son front.

Elle n'y fit pas attention.

Les mains jointes sur les draps défaits, elle scruta la cellule inconnue avec application …. La chambre était certes spacieuse, mais hélas tristement vide. Seule une estampe marquée du symbole familial des Uchiwa ornait l'un des murs monotone de la pièce.

_Uchiwa..._

Son futon était placé au centre, son regard se tourna vers la gauche et elle vit une grande armoire au style japonais qui, comme les portes, longeait tout un côté de la pièce. Au pied de la grande armoire elle distingua dans l'obscurité ce qu'elle devinait être sa valise et son sac. Elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été ouvert.

Elle s'apprêtait à se saisir de son sac mais la température ambiante commençait à avoir raison d'elle.Instinctivement, Hinata agrippa sa couette pour se procurer un peu de chaleur et recouvrit son buste de ses bras. Puis, son regard se tourna vers les portes face aux armoires et contempla la lueur bleutée qui y émanait.

Depuis combien de temps était elle ici ? Elle essayait de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

_Noir..._

Des yeux en colère... d'un noir profond et sans éclat...

Ses souvenirs paraissaient s'être arrêtés au moment où leurs regards se sont croisés. Hinata s'acharnait à interroger sa mémoire mais c'était peine perdue. Qu'importe ses efforts et malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de nier ce qui sautait inévitablement aux yeux, seules deux choses lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se rappelait d'avoir eut un vertige puis d'avoir succombé au noir total. Hinata fronça les sourcils.

En conclusion, il semblerait qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Frustration

Honte

Hinata camoufla son visage et soutint son crâne d'une main crispée. Elle devait être maudite pour toujours se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Ca commençait bien. Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur faire face à présent ? Quel genre de première impression elle a dû donner à ce moment... C'était désolant.

Et Neji qui n'était pas là...

Elle se détendit au souvenir de son cousin, son nii-san, son support moral. Elle sourit tendrement, tristement.

_Neji..._

* * *

- 

Sasuke marchait le long du patio donnant vu sur le jardin, ses pas mesurés retentissant sur le sol en bois vernis.

Il s'était déjà réveillé depuis bientôt 1h.

Notre jeune Uchiwa, avec son regard inexpressif, se dirigeait à présent avec l'allure d'un automate en direction de la chambre d'amis. Un verre d'eau et des cachets en main.

_Une Hyuuga..._

Du fait qu'il était le seul à l'accueillir et que ses parents ne lui avaient rien précisé en particulier, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une personne de si haut rang social.

Les Hyuuga, tout comme les Uchiwa, sont des descendants de familles nobles et d'une grande renommée. Certes, la noblesse importait peu dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, l'influence de ces familles qui font la richesse du pays, n'a pas lieu d'être négligé. Il s'attendait à quelqu'un d'important mais pas à ce point. Entre autre, il s'attendait aussi à une personne plus âgée, mais surtout,...

Il s'attendait à un homme.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation.

Pour être honnête, Sasuke n'a pas vraiment eut droit à ses 5 heures de sommeil cette nuit là. Après avoir couchée la jeune demoiselle dans la chambre d'amis, il avait inconsciemment veillé sur elle. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait ni quoi que ce soit proche de la compassion.

S'il devait trouver une raison à sa conduite se serait plutôt de la politesse ? De l'humanité ?

Non.

Plus proche de la curiosité, ou de la pitié.

Oui.

Que diable faisait une Hyuuga à Kyoto alors que la maison mère se trouvait à la capitale ? D'après la lettre qu'il s'est permis de lire, elle poursuivra ses études ici. Etait ce si simple que ça ? Pourquoi ne pas s'y être pris plutôt et l'avoir transféré dès le début de l'année, à la place de l'expédier si prestement et sans logement. De plus, des écoles prestigieuses, ce n'est pas à Tokyo qu'il en manquait.

En bref, elle n'avait absolument aucune raison apparente d'être venue. Le doute s'empara rapidement de Sasuke.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'aimait pas les Hyuuga.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Et il était atrocement fatigué. La nuit ne s'était pas révélée bienfaitrice. Il ralentit.

Il n'avait pas vu à ce moment la nécessité d'appeler un médecin. La majeure partie de l'année, Sasuke habitait la maison seul. Ses parents étaient toujours en voyage et son frère ne se montrait pas plus. Il se jugeait donc parfaitement capable de prendre en main la situation.

Mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie d'alerter tout le quartier...

Pas qu'il y avait des masses dans le quartier, mais bon, les nouvelles se propagent vite.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules en signe de détresse. Pas besoin de se voiler la face.

Ce qui réellement le faisait peur, ce n'était pas les rumeurs, loin de là. Mais quelque chose de bien pire. Car avertir le médecin, revenait directement à alerter...

_Sakura... _

-

Il marcha plus lentement. Encore quelques mètres de plus, se disait-il. Dormait-elle encore ?

Il espérait que oui.

Il rentrera, déposera l'eau et les cachets et s'en ira aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle les prendra en se réveillant, se reposera et s'installera. Il avait une dure journée d'entraînement qui l'attendait, il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer.

Arrivé devant la chambre de la malade, ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Sasuke se retint de frapper in extremis, le poing arrêté à mis chemin, il ferma les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Des mouvements.

Elle s'était réveillée.

_Tchh..._

Instinctivement, il revêtit un visage glacial et un regard hautain. Puis, en saisissant l'encoche de la porte d'une main ferme, la fit coulissé d'un geste sec et rapide.

La lumière aveuglante du jour s'introduit violemment dans la pièce révélant au passage certains détails invisibles jusque là.

Et pour la seconde fois, ...

Noir ténébreux embrassa la blancheur innocente...

-

-

Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. (oulah, ça devient romanesque là lol...)

* * *

- 

_Blanc..._

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils fussent si blancs hier. _Nan_, si on observait bien, on pouvait distinguer des reflets violets...

De la lavande...

Sasuke se secoua mentalement la tête pour virer ce genre de pensées puériles et ridicules qu'il ne se savait pas capable. Puis, il baissa son regard sur la petite forme frêle qui se tenait devant ses yeux et la regarda de haut.

Elle paraissait apeurée. On aurait dit une souris impuissante qu'on venait de piéger dans un recoin.

Effectivement, Hinata le fixait avec des yeux pleins de confusions et d'appréhension mais ne tarda pas à les baisser et à orienter sa vision sur ses mains étroitement nouées. Elle se retrouvait à présent sous l'intense pression qu'il lui affligeait du regard.

C'était insupportable.

Son irruption soudaine dans la chambre l'avait fait sursauter. Hinata était tellement plongée dans ces pensés qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver, ni entendu le bruit de ses pas.

_Il aurait pu frapper..._

Pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Mais c'était une question de principe. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle était sensée faire ?

_Si vulnérable..._

_Si misérable..._

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle voulait bouger, le regarder dans les yeux et parler, s'expliquer, s'excuser... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa simple présence paraissait l'étouffer et violer son périmètre de sécurité. Et ce regard arrogant et méprisant qu'il lui jetait. Involontairement, Elle se rétracta sur elle même

Cet homme était en un mot intimidant.

Bien trop pour la douce et fragile Hinata. Il le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun effort pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

Les bruits extérieurs se mourraient et s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un silence pesant et désagréable, engloutissant la pièce dès le moment où il y entra. Sasuke, au bout de quelques secondes, brisa le contact visuel qu'il avait sur la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la grande armoire.

Il se sentait satisfait.

Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à essayer de le séduire, c'était évident. Elle paraissait avoir bien trop peur et être bien trop réservée. Et d'après le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle n'était définitivement pas dans la norme. Il ne distinguait que de la peur, de l'animosité et de la confusion.

Rien qui puise le nuire en tout cas, et bien au contraire tout était en sa faveur.

Il était d'ailleurs presque étonné de ne pas avoir vu cette petite lueur qu'il détestait tant dans les yeux de ces innombrables filles qui lui donnaient corps et âmes pour il ne savait quelles raisons.

Différente, mais pas plus supportable pour autant.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire prétentieux, presque imperceptible en la regardant se démener sous ses yeux.

Hinata de son côté serrait ses mains à en bloquer la circulation. Elle le sentait s'avancer vers elle, le bruit de ses pas s'assourdissant au contact du tatami. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, la pression s'intensifia autour d'Hinata, elle ferma ses yeux machinalement et attendit qu'il prenne la parole en premier vu qu'elle en était apparemment incapable.

Il ne le fit pas.

Elle se préparait au pire et il la laissait languir. _Quel genre de personnage hostile...?_ Hinata sentit un frisson se propager le long de son corps lorsqu'elle sentit le froissement de tissus et une présence frôler l'extrémité de son dos. Il venait de la dépasser.

_Hein ? _

Elle l'entendit ouvrir l'armoire. Hinata leva doucement et prudemment les yeux vers son hôte en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser son regard pesant. Au moment même où elle eut le courage de relever la tête, il se retourna subitement la faisant sursauter. Les sourcils baissés et une moue à la bouche, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer.

_C'est quoi ce type..._

« Bois et mets ça, dépêche toi. »

Sa voix était grave et autoritaire. Sasuke s'étant rapproché, mis un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur, lui posa rudement un peignoir en soie sombre sur ses draps et lui tendis le verre d'eau et les cachets.

Elle s'exécuta sans questionner.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard, puis se décida à se relever et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle venait d'avaler ses comprimés, ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à le remercier.

« Suis-moi » deux mots et il avait déjà disparu de la chambre. Seul le bruit de ses pas se retirant témoignaient de sa présence.

Hinata frémit, les mots qu'elle avait préparés retombèrent au fin fond de sa gorge. Elle posa alors prestement le verre et enfila maladroitement le yukata qu'il lui avait proposé.

_Quelle froideur..._ De petites larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle les retint difficilement.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour une première rencontre.

Il marchait vite.

Sasuke avait pris facilement une vingtaine de mètres d'avance depuis. Laissant une pauvre Hinata encore affaiblie, essayant de le rattraper avec grand peine. Elle pressa le pas. Cinq mètres les séparaient lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement.

Mais Hinata était encore dans son élan. Choquée par sa soudaine halte, elle freina gauchement et faillit perdre l'équilibre, les pans de sa robe s'emmêlant entre ses longues jambes. Elle avait l'air ridicule pensa-t-elle.

« A...ano... »

« C'est ma chambre » coupa-t-il de nouveau de son ton glacial. « Ne t'avise pas d'y entrer»

Les yeux perplexes d'Hinata glissèrent du dos du garçon pour se poser sur la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient si brusquement arrêtés.

_Comme SI j'allai y entrer..._

Il détourna légèrement la tête et du coin de l'oeil s'assurait si elle avait bien saisit et attendait une réponse affirmative de sa part. Elle le fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés puis baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Hmm... » Hinata fit signe de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, les yeux cachés sous sa chevelure.

Pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Sasuke repris son chemin, Hinata docilement à ses trousses.

Il était réellement menaçant mais elle n'allait tout de même pas rester planté là sans rien dire. Au moins, devait-elle se présenter et le remercier de l'accueillir sous son toit. Ce genre de situation inhabituelle n'était pas du tout prévu. Elle aurait dû se retrouver devant un couple bienveillant et amical, elle aurait dû se présenter et leur faire connaître ses remerciements les plus sincères le tout avec courtoisie...

Et à la place...à la place, elle eut le désastre de sa vie : s'évanouir et se réveiller sous le toit d'un tirant sans merci.

_Bon sang, parle Hinata, parle..._

Elle serra les dents. Sa gorge semblait nouer, elle avait l'impression que si elle prononçait un mot de travers il allait la terrasser à coup de regard meurtrier... Hinata respira un grand coup. Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à le suivre.

« Hum...A..Ano... U..Uchiwa –san, Vei-veillez m'excuser p-pour hier...j-je » _Oh, quel bel exemple de détermination Hinata, bravo..._

« Hmm » Elle le vit hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais peu importe, il semblerait bien qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Cependant, elle se décida tout de même à continuer.

« Je-je vous remercie,... » Elle sourit aimablement au dos du jeune homme. « ...p-pour les cachets, et l'ho-hos-pitalité... » Finit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Il ne répondit pas.

_L'hospitalité ?_ Elle devait se foutre de sa gueule... c'était sarcastique ? Sasuke s'arrêta de nouveau, se retourna et lui jeta un regard froid et interrogateur faisant tressauter la jeune fille. D'après sa réaction et son visage pétrifié, elle avait l'air d'être sincère.

Soit elle était lente, pleinement crétine... ou super indulgente. C'était difficile à déterminer.

_Tch..._

Les sourcils froncés Sasuke ferma les yeux puis se mit à masser doucement ses tempes montrant admirablement bien qu'elle l'ennuyait à mourir.

C'était mauvais signe. Hinata le regarda anxieusement, s'attendant à se faire mitrailler du regard.

Il n'y fit rien.

A la place, il détourna les yeux et pointa vers la droite le bâtiment à l'arrière du jardin, qui n'était pas visible jusque là.

« Là bas, c'est les bains, la cuisine et la salle à manger sont au bout du patio à ta gauche. »

Il ferma les yeux, mis ses mains dans les poches, tourna les talons et commença à faire marche arrière vers sa chambre.

« Le déjeuné t'y attend, les femmes de ménages arriveront vers 10 heures, elles ont la clef, ne répond pas au téléphone ni à la porte, ne sors pas. Je rentrerai dans l'après midi. Hyuuga... »

Et ce fut ses derniers mots avant de se retirer, laissant une Hinata hagarde au beau milieu du couloir.

* * *

- 

_14heures_

Hinata se baignait dans le onsen privé de la propriété.

Imaginez sa surprise quand elle rentra dans la « salle de bain » comme il l'avait mentionné. Les douches étaient immenses, une pièce en marbre blanc et un large jacuzzi au fond. Et juste derrière, une baie vitrée menant à la source thermale en plein air, décorée par des roches volcaniques. Hinata était persuadée que s'ils ouvraient le domaine au public se serrait des foules entières qui s'y précipiteraient.

Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait de ce petit paradis de relaxation seule.

Elle avait tout son corps submergé dans l'eau brûlante de la source et laissait son esprit gambader.Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien...

Avant de se retrouver là, elle avait eut le temps d'étudier pendant quelques heures, ranger proprement ses affaires et s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Les joues rosées par la chaleur elle agrippa la serviette qui était posée sur son front.

En rangeant le futon, elle se rappelait d'avoir remarqué une petite serviette similaire à celle ci.

Cet homme était froid et arrogant mais il l'avait tout de même pris le temps de la soigner, et pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante. Enfin, elle supposait que c'était lui vu que personne d'autre ne semblait habiter dans la propriété.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

En se baladant au sein de la grande demeure, elle n'y vit aucun signe des parents. Au déjeuner non plus ils n'étaient pas présents. D'après les quelques domestiques qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin, les maîtres de la maison étaient partis en voyage d'affaires et ne connaissaient pas la date de leur retour. Mais selon Hitsumi-san, une femme dans la cinquantaine et au sourire chaleureux, elle pouvait s'attendre à ne pas les voir arrivé avant la fin du mois prochain.

C'était bien sa veine.

Pas de numéro de téléphone pour les joindre, pas de lettre à donner. Lettre qu'elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvée déchirée dans la poubelle de la cuisine...

A moins, c'était fait, elle n'aura pas à lui expliqué la situation...

Bref, sa nouvelle vie si attendue s'annonçait merveilleuse...

Hinata se fit une petite note en tête de demander à Uchiwa-san ne serait ce qu'un numéro où elle pourrait les joindre. Enfin... si elle en avait le courage...

Au moins, ce qui la rassurait c'est qu'il était loin d'être un pervers. Hinata avait dormi avec ses vêtements de la veille. Il lui avait juste retiré sa veste et ses chaussures et elle était restée avec son pull et sa longue jupe pour dormir. Mais dans tous les cas, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer obsédé et prendre avantage de la situation...(_AN : Vous me direz qu'il aurait très bien pu profiter d'elle puis la rhabillé mais bon, c'est au dessus de l'imagination de l'innocente petite Hinata...)_

Nan, il n'était définitivement pas dans la norme. Hinata ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà eut à faire à une personne si froide et insociable.

Enfin, ...si.

Mais eux c'étaient des cas à part... Hinata sourit.

Oui, Il était presque comme Neji, et ...exactement comme...

_Lui_...

Ou peut être pire, elle eut un petit rire forcé et haussa les épaules...

Plus qu'un jour et elle découvrira son nouveau lycée.

Elle aurait tant souhaité pourvoir étudier à Kitakaze, dommage qu'ils n'acceptaient plus aucune inscription en cette période de l'année... _Il_ lui en avait dit du bien. Mais elle aurait dû passé un concours pour y entrer et avec les examens qui approchaient elle n'avait définitivement pas le temps.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait elle pas vu ! Peu importe, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se voir de toute façon...

Elle se jeta un peu d'eau au visage.

Bon, revenons au problème présent voulez vous. Elle allait rester un mois avec ce zombie... Que faire ? Devait-elle :

A) Se précipiter au temple tout de suite, il était encore temps.

B) Crever à petit feu en compagnie de Mr froid-prétentieux-insociable-touche-moi-et-t'es-mort...

_...hmm..._

Le choix paraissait évident.

-

**To be continue...**

* * *

Mais qui est donc ce "lui" ? lol sinon,à chaque chapitre je ferais un petit dessin, lol, c'est pas encore du professionnel j'avoue mais bon lol ! Passez voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez lol

lems. deviantart . com (enlevez les espaces lol)

voilà ! Petit **preview** du prochain chapitre ou Hinata rentrera dans son nouveau bahut :

**« Oi ! Hinata-chan! Viens par là et laisse moi te présenter Sasuke, ...**

**...mon petit ami... »**

Niark ! I'm evil lol  
Bon sinon chers lecteurs et reviewers j'aimerai demander votre avis !

Trouvez vous que le fait que je développe trop et que j'en fou des tartines, rends la fic un peu lente et en même temps je dirai ennuyeuse ? Parce que c'est mon vieux vice, du coup j'avoue c'est vrai l'histoire avance pas très vite ! Je m'excuse lol ! Maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi je trouve que c'est ennuyeux mes chapitres !Donc, pour changer : Le prochain chapitre sera mieux ! Promis lol !On y découvrira le monde du lycée et les sexy sensei O.ô

Bref... sinon, je viens de regarde le double épisode et MERDE ! Naruto tombe sous le charme d'Hinata ! C'est pas bon signe ! Mais j'adore le passage de la cascade hehe :) ! Hmm, me sens inspiré là lol ! Je préfère quand même Hinata et Neji ! T.T et j'arrête là parce que l'auteur note est plus long ke le prologue...

Réponses à mes supers reviewers qui me boost la motivation lol :D **(SI j'ai oublié quelqu'un nésitez pas à me le faire savoir! lol, la meuf elle s'y croit trop genre elle a pleins de reviews quoi lol...)**

N**ataku19** : Contente que t'aime ma fic ! Franchement tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore le sasuhina :D ! Je ne lis pratiquement que ça :D ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir jusqu'à la fin, et encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris ! Et tu vas te foutre de ma gueule mais au début je ne savais pas ce que c'était un A.U. lol ! Bisous !

**Nami Himura** : lol Sérieux, tu trouves ça bien écrit ? Lol, mon français est désastreux normalement vu que je vis plus en France. Mais bon je fais des efforts et n'oublions pas de remercier ma beta lectrice, miss **Orokosa** ! Et Sasuke sera effectivement froid et distant, merci d'avoir participé au sondage :D ! Par contre il ne sera pas amoureux avant longtemps lol ! Merci pour la review !

**Rita** : Oue bah désolée si mes chapitres te paraissent trop courts ma vieille lol ! Figure toi que je suis une novice, ne me compare pas à Renoa lol ! Oue beh sinon j'ai mis du temps à updated là, j'avoue, mais t'as cru que j'allai arrêter hein ! T'as cru ! lol beh t'as trop cru lol ! Et oui, je sais ça ressemble un peu à d'autres fics, mais t'inquiètes ma poule, je vais booster l'originalité.

**Elenthya **: Hello toi ! Heureuse que tu lises cette fic too ! D ET YES ! Devient une fan de sasuhina ! lol trop heureuse de pouvoir agrandir le fandom ! Franchement ya pas plus beaux couples d'après moi lol ! Et pour Itachi, t'inquiète je lui réserve le beau rôle mais pas tout de suite lol ! Et fidèle à lui même, il va en faire baver au pauvre ptit Sasuke lol niark...

**orokasa** lol, oue t'inquiète j'ai rajouté des petites touches à toi aussi lol ! Et me too, j'aime pas Sasuke (voir mon profil, que personne ne matte) lol ! Et pour Itachi, en fait je viens d'avoir une super illumination de la mort ! Enfin tu verras en avant première de toute façon, mais pas avant des mois lol ! Mais ça va être dans ces eaux là de toute façon :D ! Et sinon ma petite beta chérie lol (nan t'enfuies pas) j'aurai besoin de toi dans pas longtemps pour que tu me donnes ton avis sur certains passages. Bref tu verras ! Et bon, j'ai pas changé des masses lol... j'ai surtout aérée.

**Jiyaie**: Merci pour avoir pris le temps de review ! Franchement c'est super sympa -calin lol-! Ça m'encourage vraiment (alors n'hésite pas à continuer looll, trop une crevarde moi) ! Et t'inquiète sasuhina all the way :D ! lol

**xxMizukixx** : OMG ! I'm so honored! Great? Really? God, compared to your fic, mine's awful... When are you going to update Broken Promise anyway? Hope soon! I'm so dying to read the next chapter :D! And if you could understand my story, your French must be fine :D ! Thanks again for the review :D and sorry for the late update! o.O you add me in your favorites T.T -Big hug-

**Wish **: Bien sur que je veux ton avis ! Et pour Itachi oui oui, ça tournera dans ces eaux là ! Je ne te dis pas plus lol, ça t'obligera à lire lol ! Mais bon, Itachi pétera le style (plus tard, mais sûrement) et Sasuke sera Mister Iceberg pendant un bout de temps encore lol. Désolée pour le retard aussi lol, mais que veux tu, c'est l'été lol ! Merci pour la review et d'avoir participé au sondage lol ! J'espère pas te décevoir ici aussi lol !

**Yami-chan :** Merci merci ! Ça me boost moral et confidence lol ! Et il semblerait que tout le monde préfère un Sasuke froid et un Itachi playboy lol ! Donc adjugé vendu ! Mais bon, tu verras ils viennent de se connaître c'est encore le froid total entre eux lol ! Merci encore pour la review :D et continue je t'en pris lool.

**mana59** . viens dans mes bras ! lol je suis dans tes favoris ! lol -te sers à t'en étouffer- Wouhou ! Sortons le champagne les gars lol ! Et oui, j'espère ne pas virer dans l'OOC et respecté le plus possible la personnalité de Sasuke :D ! Et il tombera sous le charme, petit à petit, ça se fera lentement :D ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous ! Désolé pour le retard !

**LadyShUnRiSa** : Une fan de sasuhina ? yeah ! T'es chez la bonne personne la miss ! Lol C'est vrai qu'on en voix pas beaucoup en français (je crois bien n'en avoir jamais vu en fait lol...) ! Merci pour la review ! Et trop désolée pour le retard, lol je me répète mais bon ! Bisous !

**Maai**: Sortons le Champagne et les bordeaux ! Miss Yondaime fanatik lol ! Merci d'avoir review ! hug et surtout grand merci de l'avoir posté (la fic je veux dire lol, on se comprend)! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Itachi sera un peu playboy (même sans le vouloir, il a un charme de ouf ! lol) Mais comment il va pété la classe ! Lol tu verras, je ne suis pas une folle, je n'oserais pas dégrader l'image de la perfection ma grande lol !

**Slow **: Trop heureuse que t'aime bien cette fic ! Et c'est que le début ! Je ferrais un effort pour écrire plus vite ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne suis jamais contente de mon chapitre alors je réédite à chaque fois ! Enfin bref ! C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas lire Torn ! C'est vraiment une fic magnifique ! lol

**Suggestions avis flammes, je prends tout ! D**


	4. A Bright new Start

Disclaimeur : naruto and his characters are (c) kishimoto

-

**Please make me feel loved**

**Chapter 3**

-

**AN IMPORTANT** : hum bon tout le monde, je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part mais bon, si vous voulez une update avant 2007 se serait sympa de poster une review pour me dire que : "oui on lit cette fic et on est pas 5" lol. c'est chiant je sais mais bon j'ai un bac à passer, donc si ya pas grand monde qui s'interresse...et que je suis d'un naturel flemmard, j'aurai tendance à... repousser les update...voilàgomenasai minaa...(esquive les canettes et tomates que les lecteurs balancent à l'aveuglette sur lems)...

AN : comme **Orokosa** et moi sommes assez débordées, le chapitre pourrait contenirqqls d'erreurs, dsl d'avance. Merci également à **Ixia62** pour m'avoir motivé à update plus tôt et bien sur à **Orokasa**, pour tjs être là lol.

-

**A Bright new Start**

-

-

Hinata était en train d'observer minutieusement son nouvel uniforme. Agenouillée au centre de la pièce et les mains nouées sur ses cuisses, elle jetait un sale regard à l'ensemble noir qui était étalé soigneusement devant elle.

On était dimanche soir et Hinata commençait à avoir des crampes à l'estomac. Pas parce qu'elle s'était nourrie de la modeste cuisine d'un certain individu à l'aura repoussante.

Mais parce que demain, dans exactement 10 heures et 25 minutes elle allait rentrer dans son nouvel établissement.

D'un naturel timide et réservé, elle n'aimait logiquement pas attirer l'attention. Et une nouvelle élève était malheureusement connue pour attirer immanquablement l'attention.

Elle ferma ses yeux avec ses sourcils plissés, affichant un visage en pleine réflexion.

Elle avait revu la majeure partie de ses cours les plus récents aujourd'hui ainsi qu'hier, et pensais s'être préparée mentalement à un désastre fructueux comme elle en avait tellement l'habitude.

Puis de toute de façon, s'était-elle auto confortée, elle avait déjà survécu au pire :

Vivre ici.

Malheureusement pour notre douce petite Hinata, son attente de liberté la veille et son opération « fuir-d'ici-au-plus-vite » étaient admirablement tombées dans les profondeurs des abîmes les plus reculés.

Et tout ça, en l'espace d'à peine 15 minutes.

Elle soupira longuement et désespérément, chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus tendance à faire depuis son arrivée à la demeure des célèbres Uchiwa.

-

_**Flashback.**_

_La veille_

_Après le onsen, Hinata avait décidé d'étudier un peu en attendant le retour de l'Iceberg sur pattes. _

_Elle avait réfléchi à l'excuse qu'elle allait prononcer et avait arrangée ses phrases mots pour mots. S'étant mentalement entraînée, elle était prête à l'affronter et en même temps, l'aider à le débarrasser de son irréfutable fardeau, en d'autre terme :_

_elle._

_Pas besoin d'être très futé pour deviner qu'elle lui tapait manifestement sur les nerfs et ça, dès la première fois qu'elle s'était présentée à lui et sûrement avant même qu'elle fût arrivée. _

_C'était un solitaire, et ce genre d'espèce n'appréciait pas ce qu'on appelle chez nous : de la compagnie._

_Complètement affalée par terre dans une position des plus gracieuses, elle roula sur son dos, les bras en l'air au dessus de sa tête, soutenant ses annales d'économie. Elle était en plein dans la' compétitivité structurelle' et commençait à fatiguer et à lire dans le vide malgré elle...A force de rouler dans tous les sens, sa longue jupe était dans un état lamentable et remontée jusqu'aux cuisses. _

_Comment était-elle sensée bosser dans une chambre SANS table, ni chaise ... ! (en effet, la chambre, était vraisemblablement vide...)_

_« La notion de décalage conjoncturel permet de comparer les évolutions respectives de la demande nationale et de la demande des clients extérieurs. Si la demande augmente... »_

_Raaahh... Elle abandonne l'éco pour aujourd'hui, ça va faire 2 heures qu'elle est dessus ! Aussi, vite dit, aussitôt fait ! Elle lâcha cérémonieusement son bouquin encore ouvert sur son visage (aïe) ...et simultanément laissa tomber ses bras lourdement sur le sol en tatami. Le livre d'éco couvrant son visage, ses longs cheveux étalés un peu partout et les bras écartés... _

_Sa posture ne lui faisait vraiment pas honneur et un mort n'aurait pas fait mieux._

_« Vram »_

_Oh non..._

_Hinata n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui venait d'ouvrir si brutalement la porte de SA chambre. Et très franchement elle n'en avait pas du tout envie ! Elle voudrait rester là avec un bouquin en pleine face et rester camouflée en dessous à jamais et crever de honte._

_Pourquoi venait- il maintenant ? Pourquoi cela tombait il toujours au mauvais moment ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas de serrure à ces fichues portes, pourquoi IL ne frappait PAS ?_

_« Téléphone » Sa voix semblait irritée, projetant tout de suite Hinata à la réalité._

_Les joues flamboyantes, elle se releva. Il lui jetait un regard inexpressif et ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le fait qu'elle venait de s'embarrasser minablement. Et au lieu d'attendre qu'elle se relève proprement et vienne prendre le mobile il le lui jeta sur les genoux et s'en alla sans dire un mot et ni prendre le soin de refermer la porte._

_Hinata marmonna un petit « merci » forcé et imperceptible avant de se saisir du téléphone lamentablement balancé sur sa jupe. Elle hésita un moment avant de se lancer._

_« A..haie, Allo ». Etait ce Neji ?_

_« Allo! Hinata-chan ? » Elle fut accueillit par une voix qui semblait chaleureuse et enjouée mais complètement inconnue. _

_« Ah, hai ! A...ano... excusez moi mais... qui est à l'appareil ? » Hinata entendit la personne rire discrètement et amicalement._

_« Désolée ma chérie, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Je suis Uchiwa Ayame, la maman de Sasuke-chan.» Hinata se retenait difficilement de sourire au petit nom que cette femme donnait à son fils, de peur qu'il la surprenne même s'il devait déjà être bien loin. Et puis c'était irrespectueux de sa part..._

_« Ah, bonjour Madame » répondit-elle poliment. Le seigneur ne l'avait apparemment pas totalement oublié. Saisis ta chance Hinata ! Dis lui !_

_« Comment te portes tu, petite puce ? Je tenais à m'excuser de n'être pas là pour t'accueillir, mais mon mari et moi avons quelques affaires à régler avant de pouvoir rentrer, Hyuuga-san nous avait prévenu de ton arrivé si soudainement qu'on a pas vraiment pu s'organiser » Continua t-elle, toujours d'un ton chaleureux._

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas important Uchiwa-san, ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu, et... à ce propos... » Vas-y Hinata, t'y es presque ma fille !_

_« Ah mais non, ne sois pas si modeste voyons, de plus Hyuuga-san est un ami de longue date, c'est la moindre des choses. Sasuke-chan t'a bien accueilli j'espère, il n'a pas été méchant, j'espère qu'il a été courtois avec une demoiselle aussi mignonne que toi ma puce » _

_... Hinata marqua un temps de réflexion_

_On ne devait pas parler de la même personne ..._

_« Ah oui, très bien madame, ne vous inquiétez pas » Quel mensonge puérile... qui pouvait bien la croire ?..._

_« Ah je suis soulagée de l'entendre... » _

_La vie est semée de surprises..._

_« A...Ano... »_

_« J'ai hâte de te voir Hinata-chan, nous essayerons de rentrer avant Noël ou le nouvel an, d'ici là fais comme chez toi d'accord ? Sasuke-chan a un tempérament assez spécial par moment mais c'est un gentil garçon ! »_

_« A...oui... madame, je vous remercie... » Bien joué... Hinata vraiment... t'as assuré..._

_« Bon je dois raccrocher ma puce ! Je t'embrasse très fort, tu devrais appeler ta famille pour les rassurer !» _

_« Ah... haï madame » _

_« A très bientôt »_

_Et la conversation s'arrêta là, laissant une Hinata maudissant son impuissance ..._

_Mais une chose la tracassait. Comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi gentille et enjouée avait réussit à avoir un fils aussi ... aussi... il devait tenir de son père c'est sûr... _

_Hinata se secoua la tête, depuis quand sautait-elle si vite aux conclusions, elle n'avait même pas rencontré l'homme QUI la laissait hébergé dans SA maison. Ce devait être un homme respectable pour avoir une femme aussi charmante. Ca devait juste être le fils,... il devait être un cas à part... _

_-_

Hinata n'avait pas su prendre la parole devant tant d'enthousiasme. Et maintenant elle le regrettait. Et c'était trop tard.

Son estomac hurlait à l'aide et elle commençait à douter si c'était bien le stress ou la nourriture qu'il avait « cuisiné ». Elle ne se plaignait pas, elle n'avait aucun droit de le faire et puis ce n'était pas si mauvais mais elle s'inquiétait un peu pour la santé du jeune homme s'il devait manger ainsi tous les jours.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils n'avaient pas cessé de manger de la nourriture en conserve, surgelée ou commandée pour varier les plaisirs.

Elle s'était proposée pour cuisiner le déjeuner, mais malgré ses efforts, elle n'y avait rien changé. Une boite de conserve reste une boite de conserve. Elle avait cependant rajouté quelques épices qu'elle avait réussit à trouver pour assaisonner et donner un peu plus de goût. Mais le résultat n'était pas très loin des recettes micro-ondes de Sasuke.

Le frigo était affreusement vide mis à part une brique de lait douteuse et quelques cannettes de bière.

Aaah... peu importe elle verra ça demain...

* * *

_Lendemain_

-

Hinata marchait lentement derrière Sasuke.

Sa sacoche à une main, elle essayait désespérément de tirer sa jupe vers le bas pour qu'elle paraisse un peu plus longue.

L'uniforme de Konoha High était composé d'un ensemble noir. Une jupe bien trop courte d'après Hinata, une chemise blanche contrastant avec la cravate et la veste noire portant l'insigne du lycée. La tenue masculine était pratiquement pareil mis à part la jupe remplacée par un pantalon (logique).

Une tenue assez classe et très business style, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'ils étaient dans un lycée privé spécialisé dans le domaine économique.

Non seulement elle devait vivre chez lui, mais pour empirer le tout ils allaient fréquenter le même lycée.

Parmi TOUS les établissements existant à Kyoto, il fallait qu'ils aillent dans le même...c'était officiel...

Elle était maudite.

Sasuke de son côté n'avait pas l'air d'être très affecté par la nouvelle. Hinata l'observait de dos et le suivait en faisait bien attention de garder une certaine distance entre eux.

1) Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher

2) Parce qu'il le lui avait interdit...

Avant de partir, Sasuke avait pris le soin de lui expliquer certaines règles à respecter au lycée. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile pour Hinata, et même presque soulageant, vu que tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était de l'ignorer, de ne pas s'approcher et de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Aurait-il honte qu'une fille comme elle puisse le connaître ?

_Peu importe..._

Arrivés près du lycée, on pouvait voir de plus en plus d'élèves à l'habit sombre et les visages fatigués par la monotonie quotidienne.

Hinata pouvait à présent apercevoir l'immense édifice blanc qui allait devenir son futur établissement. Elle sourit discrètement, plus que quelques mètres se disait-elle. L'impatience et l'excitation remplacèrent rapidement l'anxiété. La chance ne l'avait peut être pas tout à fait délaissée, elle y voyait une petite lueur d'espoir en ce bâtiment luxueux.

Elle détourna son regard du lycée un instant à la recherche d'une tête décoiffée, et se retrouva soudainement face à une fourmilière d'élèves marchant mollement vers la grande porte d'entrée.

Et plus aucunes traces de Sasuke en vue.

... mon dieu que c'était prévisible... Elle soupira lascivement et joignit la foulée des élèves, son humeur inchangée par la soudaine disparition de son hôte.

Rien d'alarmant, elle devait faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas n'est ce pas ? Puis...

...on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment non plus...

* * *

- 

« Oi Sasuke ! »

Sasuke, les yeux fermés et la tête reposée sur ses mains jointes, ouvrit un oeil pour être accueillit par une masse blonde lui lançant un sourire Colgate.

« Hmm » fut la seule réponse qu'il lui dignifiait.

« Beh alors, tu t'es pas encore remis de ta défaite d'hier ? hé hé»

Sasuke ayant l'habitude de son sarcasme barbant, ne se donnait pas la peine de le gracier d'une quelconque réponse. Comment ce surexcité a réussit à devenir son meilleur ami, seuls eux le savaient, mais bon, jamais Sasuke n'avouera ce fait même menacé de mort subite. (Du moins pas en public)

Comme à l'ordinaire, le prof de Marketing était en retard et la salle était plongée dans le brouhaha des conversations diverses. Sasuke n'aimait pas le bruit, mais ne s'en plaignait pas du moment qu'on le laisse tranquille et apparemment, ce matin là, il n'était pas très chanceux.

« OI Naruto, Sasuuukeee ! BIG NEWS » Hurla un élève de taille moyenne au sourire canin qui se rapprochait dangereusement des deux amis suivit qu'un garçon à l'air mystérieux portant des lunettes de soleil rondes en pleine salle de classe.

« Oi Kiba, quelle connerie tu vas encore nous annoncer » bailla Naruto.

« Urusai Omahe, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Y'a tout le lycée qui en parle ! »

« Toi seul ne signifie pas tout le lycée... » Les regards se détournèrent vers Shino un instant, c'était tellement rare qu'il prenne la parole...

« Pff, pas que moi, tous ceux qui l'ont vu, les gars, y'a déjà la moitié des terms ! » se défendit Kiba indigné par la précédente remarque.

« Et pourrions nous savoir de quoi exactement tu parles ? » Naruto affalé sur la table, bailla de nouveau montrant admirablement bien qu'il n'était pas très intéressé par la conversation. A la place, son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers la porte où venait d'apparaître une jeune fille à la chevelure rose en grande conversation avec une blonde à l'allure dynamique.

Kiba, dont l'enthousiasme était à son comble se rapprocha, l'index en l'air, vers un Sasuke inintéressé, essayant de créé misérablement un brin de suspense : « Je parle de la beauté qui... »

VRAM

Le bruit tonitruant d'une porte qu'on avait ouvert bien trop brusquement stoppa la rumeur des conversations au grand soulagement de Sasuke et à la frustration de Kiba. Un silence pesant s'installa un instant tandis que chacun se hâtait de regagner leurs places respectives.

Un homme, probablement dans la vingtaine, à l'expression apathique et à la chevelure grisâtre défiant toute gravité, se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. La tête plongée dans son habituel roman douteux, il s'éclaircit la voix et toujours sans lever les yeux vers ses élèves, haussa sa main libre en signe d'excuse.

« Désolé tout le monde, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de transport » annonçât-il d'une manière peu crédule.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre ici et là témoignant de la septicité de ses propos.

« Mais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua-t-il, ignorant les commentaires qu'on lui lançait, bien que je me doute que vous êtes déjà sûrement au courant, vu qu'elle ne passe pas tout à fait inaperçue. » Il eut un léger sourire en s'avançant vers son bureau qui se trouvait au beau milieu de l'amphithéâtre.

« Tu peux entrer, présente toi » lança –t-il en direction de la porte entrouverte

Les regards qui étaient sur Kakashi se tournèrent simultanément vers l'entrée, quelques chuchotements venant de la gente masculine essentiellement parcouraient les rangs. Manifestement tout le monde s'était déjà préparé à recevoir la "surprise" si on tenait compte de quelques garçons exerçant leur « clin d'oeil ravageur ».

Il eut une hésitation puis d'un pas anxieux une jeune fille fit lentement son entrée dans la salle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attrapé la fièvre aphteuse tellement elle était rouge d'embarras. La couleur eut vite fait de virer au vif lorsque son entrée discrète fut accompagnée de sifflement pervers provenant d'un peu partout sous les regards outrés et les roulements de yeux des filles qui commençaient déjà à maudire la nouvelle arrivante.

Sasuke fronça faiblement les sourcils.

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil suppliant au professeur, qui apparemment (toujours plongée dans son bouquin mystérieux) prenait une certaine jouissante à la voir au bord de l'évanouissement.

« OI, mignonne ! T'appelles comment ? »

« T'as un petit ami ? »

« Hey je te ferais visiter l'école après ! »

« GENRE elle va se laisser faire par un minable comme toi !»

« Hey devenons AMIS ! »

« Yo, c'est libre à côté de moi ! » lança un autre qui commençait à pousser sa voisine de droite pour libérer la place

« Kawai, t'as vu ses courbes ?... moi je »

« VOS GUEULES BANDE D'ABRUTIS, VOYEZ PAS QUE VOUS LUI FOUTEZ LA TROUILLE ! »

...silence...

« Pff, Naruto, sois pas égoïste, t'as déjà uneuh... »

Naruto, un coude sur la table, jetait des regards noirs à quiconque osait le défier et le petit malin qui avait pris la parole a bien compris qu'il fallait mieux se taire avant de se retrouver à moitié mort la tête déformée dans les profondeurs des chiottes les plus proches. Et quelques filles regardèrent Naruto avec un air de reconnaissance pour avoir stoppé ces âneries mais avec cependant un mélange d'accusation pour avoir pris la défense de la « nouvelle ».

Hinata dont les yeux étaient restés baissés durant tout le vacarme dont elle en était malheureusement l'origine leva soudain son regard plein de gratitude en direction de son sauveur, qui en revanche avait déjà les yeux fermés, une tête reposée sur son coude affichant une expression de pur agacement. En même temps elle eut une vision fugitive de Sasuke.

_Magnifique... ils étaient en plus de cela dans la même classe..._

« A..ano.., Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata, Hajimemashite yorushiku oneigashimasu » (1) Elle s'inclina légèrement sous les murmures qui avaient repris à l'entente de son nom si prestigieux.

« Humhum, très bien Hinata-chan, je pense que le cours va pouvoir commencé, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de... voyons...Ino ! » Kakashi avait depuis refermé son bouquin à contrecoeur et la mentionna d'aller prendre place.

Hinata, sincèrement soulagée que toute la partie présentation soit terminée, obéit et se dirigea donc vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main pour lui signaler que c'était d'elle dont Kakashi sensei parlait.

Sasuke n'ayant toujours pas bougé, l'observait se mouvoir maladroitement et timidement en direction de Yamanaka, il plissa les yeux.

Il l'avait laissé près du lycée, jugeant inutile de devoir la guider davantage, vu que le bâtiment lui était visible. Il lui était évident qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait que faire, ça l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose, mais il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère arrogant. En d'autres termes, facile à dompter. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait diffuser des rumeurs et donc ruiner à jamais sa réputation et lui attirer il ne sait quelle genre d'emmerdes. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas été très aimable envers elle... Etait-il en train de culpabiliser ? Pff... loin de là...

Il détourna les yeux, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent,...

... il en avait que faire...

-

« hai, je suis Yamanaka Ino » déclara joyeusement la blonde en lui tendant une main amicale.

« Ah, enchanté Yamanaka-san » elle hésita avant de lui serrer doucement la main.

Ino étouffa un petit rire, et lui fit un clin d'oeil sympathique « Ino, ça ira, pas de formalité Hinata-chan ».

« Ah hai, Ino-san » souffla Hinata timidement en sortant ses affaires

« Mon dieu que t'es timide pour une Hyuuga, en tout cas on peut dire que t'as fait de l'effet ne ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« hum hum »

Hinata se relaxa intérieurement par le rappel à l'ordre de Kakashi, lui évitant de répondre au commentaire moqueur d'Ino et fit mine de s'intéresser aux cours de marketing qui venait de débuter.

Mais ses joues rosés répondaient d'elles mêmes.

-

* * *

- 

Les premières heures de cours passèrent sans encombres, Hinata par l'intermédiaire de la blonde aux tempérament énergique, fit connaissance avec le petit groupe d'amis de la jeune fille :

Kiba, qu'elle trouvait assez maladroit mais amusant, Shino, dont elle ne connaissait que le nom vu qu'il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin et Sakura.

Hinata la trouvait belle, amicale et à en juger par ses interventions durant les cours, une fille remarquablement intelligente, Hinata ne l'était pas moins, mais elle n'était malheureusement pas aussi confiante pour exposer sa science, qu'elle jugeait limitée.

Elle eut également droit à quelques clins d'oeil et accostages discrets (ou pas) par quelques jeunes hommes, mais qui ont vite fait de renoncer sous les regardsmenaçants d'Ino et de Kiba.

C'était enfin la pause déjeuner, et Ino insista pour qu'elles mangent ensemble et l'entraîna presque de force vers la table qui leur était « réservée », près du parc privé du lycée. Hinata avait essayé de refuser au début sous prétexte « qu'elle-ne-voudrait-pas-déranger » mais Ino n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte ce genre d'excuses démodées.

A la table, le groupe était au grand complet et même plus que d'habitude. Hinata s'assit à côté d'Ino et en face d'une jeune fille assez mignonne et à l'allure infantile, se présentant sous le nom de Shion.

Une fille qui paraissait d'un naturel enjoué, Hanayume Shion avait une chevelure violet clair attachée en une demi queue de cheval et de grands yeux gris pétillants de vitalité.

« Alors apparemment Naruto-kun t'as défendu pendant la classe de Kakashi ? » questionna Shion avec grand intérêt.

« Défendu, c'est pas vraiment le mot, il a juste fait taire des imbéciles heureux je dirais » corrigea Kiba en lui lançant un regard accusateur dans le genre j'aurais-très-bien-pu-le-faire-moi-même.

« T'as de la chance, Hinata ! » reprit Shion qui se rapprochait de la pauvre Hinata en la scrutant comme si elle était objet de grande valeur.

« De...de.. la chance ? » Hinata la regarda perplexe, de la chance pourquoi ? Pour s'être fait harceler pendant 3 heures ? Pour s'être vidé de son sang qui a dû s'évaporer à grande vitesse tellement elle était carbonisée de honte ? Pour ressentir une aura noire dans le dos toute la matinée provenant d'une statue froide et débordante d'arrogance ? ...

« Bien sûr, Uzumaki Naruto est l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée ! » s'extasia-t-elle soudain et reçut par ailleurs des grognements lancés par Kiba et une désapprobation silencieuse de Shino.

« Toujours actif, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et de karaté, il a même plusieurs fanclub,il n'était pas très populaire à l'époque du collège, mais ... on va dire qu'il a grandit et mûrit entre-temps... » Deux petites taches roses firent surface sur ses joues, et elle continua rêveusement « ...super sociable et toujours à l'écoute de tout le monde ! Bref, adorable et en plus, c'est le meilleur ami d'Uchiwa Sasuke ! ...»

Hinata sentit son estomac se crisper un instant mais l'ignora et continua d'écouter Shion qui paraissait dans un autre monde à vanter les mérites du fameux Naruto tandis qu'Ino bailla et commença à engager la conversation avec Sakura et Kiba était occupé à dévorer son déjeuner.

« Une amitié de longue date apparemment mais bon, ils sont tellement différent l'un de l'autre, des antithèses incarnés, enfin bref... Au moins, il est plus amical que Sasuke ...qui a de l'allure c'est vrai mais bon » elle jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant vers Sakura « ...il a des fans à l'autre bout de la ville et puis il est trop froid, je préfère Naruto personnellement... »

« C'est bon à savoir »

Shion sursauta et se retourna tout aussi brusquement la tête rouge comme une tomate vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Na...Naruto-kun ! »

« Yo Shion ! » il les salua d'une main, sourire radieux aux lèvres « Ca fait un moment que je t'avais plus vu » il se rapprocha d'elle la faisant rougir d'autant plus en balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles d'Hinata.

Ino et Kiba, qui essayaientlamentablement d'étouffer un rire,le salua vaguement.

« Ah beh quand on parle du loup ! eh Hinata, voici Uzumaki Naruto, et le gars grincheux qui se cache derrière, c'et le Prince Sasuke-sama ! » Présenta Ino accentuant la fin de sa phrase d'un ton ironique qui lui coûta 2 coups de coude douloureux dans les côtes par Sakura.

_Oh non... _

Hinata salua avec la plus grande prudence possible Naruto et Sasuke qui lui, jouait le jeu d'une aisance magistrale vu qu'il ne lui a même pas jeter un regard, ne serais ce qu'en biais.

Remarque ça lui simplifiait la tache...

-

Naruto pris place à côté d'une Shion écarlate. Sakura qui avait revêtit un sourire chaleureux en la présence de Sasuke, s'écarta légèrement invitant ce dernier à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais son sourire perdit de sa vitalité lorsque Sasuke, ignorant la requête ou faisant manifestement semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, s'assit, toujours muet, à la première place qui se présentait à lui.

Hinata remarqua qu'un silence se prolongeait dans une atmosphère quasi étouffante tandis que les regards se posèrent tout à tour sur Sasuke puis Sakura, qui reprit un sourire forcé. Les deux seules têtes blondes s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Et instinctivement, Naruto prit l'initiative pour détendre l'ambiance tendue qui s'était si brusquement abattit.

« Ah au fait, y'a les tournois de basquet et de kendo qui ont changé de date, c'est prévu pour dans 2 mois, ils l'ont avancé à cause des examens blancs j'espère que t'es chaud Kiba, on est opposé au Kitakaze dès le premier tour je crois ! »

Selon toute apparence, sa tentative fut heureusement soutenue par tout le monde. Hinata qui était manifestement à des kilomètres de la plaque, compris cependant qui fallait mieux éviter de poser trop de questions, elle sourit faiblement et écouta d'une oreille assez lointaine la conversation qui commençait à prendre place.

« Hmmm... Kitakaze ne ? J'ai entendu dire que leur Capitaine était revenu, les filles n'arrêtent pas d'en parler depuis 2 mois. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, il parait assez populaire, mais bon... tu le connais nan Naruto ? » Remarqua Ino, l'index posé sur le menton et les yeux levés au ciel affichant un air songeur.

_Kitakaze..._

Naruto étouffa un rire difficilement, à la manièrede quelqu'un qui venait de se rappeler un évènement particulièrement tordant, et donna un coup de coude complice à Sasuke qui semblait en pleine léthargie.

« En quelque sorte hé hé, surtout Sasuke, ils ont eut un petit accrochage on va dire.. »

Sasuke grommela sous le sourire sarcastique de Naruto (qui avait juré sa perte) et des regards interrogateurs qui semblaient soudainement intéressés par la révélation.

Sasuke par ailleurs, n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'exposé ce qui s'était passé et le fit comprendre très clairement par ses fameux regards noirs qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, à force d'entraînement.

« hum... ah oui, Hinata, Kurenai sensei désirait te voir après la pause déjeuner pour régler quelques affaires administratives. Il te reste encore un peu plus d'une demi heure, tu devrais peut être y aller, je t'accompagne si tu veux. » Proposa Sakura avec un sourire.

« Ah, ne te dérange pas ça ira, merci bien, j'y vais dans ce cas, à plus... à plus tard. »

Hinata,se saisit de son sacet s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, visiblement ravis d'achapper à la présence de Sasuke.

-

* * *

- 

Hinata courait à en perdre haleine à travers les larges couloirs recouverts de marbres blancs. L'entrevue avec Kurenai sensei, qui se chargeait de l'orientation, avait été plus longue que prévue et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Sakura. Cet immense établissement lui semblait un véritable labyrinthe.

Et Hinata avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond.

Ok... Elle s'arrêta un instant pour consulter une carte incompréhensible tellement elle était minuscule, encadrée par une baie vitrée, la seule chose réellement perceptible devait être le petit point rouge avec la légende « Vous êtes ici »... qui vraisenbablement ne l'avançait pas plus... OK, en conclusion :

... elle était perdue...

La main droite du désespoir se plaqua sur son front plissé et, après un long soupir, elle se lança vers un escalier au hasard espérant trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider.

Plus que 10 minutes avant la sonnerie et, si ça se trouve, elle est à l'autre bout du bâtiment qui sait... Mentalement elle essayait désespérémentde se calmer, mais ses jambes dévalaient à présent les escaliers 3 à 3 à une vitesse qu'elle ne se savait pas capable.

Plus que quelques marches la séparaient d'un large couloir, 6...3... HOP aller on tente à droite !

Elle prit son élan et fit un déhancher de 120° avant que sa vision s'obscurcit brusquement.

Elle rentra tête la première contre une masse noire et douce qui s'était retrouvée sur son passage. Elle fit tombée livres et cartable avant de fermer rigoureusementles yeux et de se préparer au contact douloureux avec le marbre gris lorsqu'elle se sentit perdre dangereusement l'équilibre.

La douleur ne vint jamais, mais elle ressentit par contre un bras entouré sa taille, la prévenant de la chute et de sûrement quelques bleus aux passages.

Hinata ouvrit lentement un oeil, révélant une pupille crème lavande, pour se retrouverface àun sourire en coin et des yeux qui l'observaient visiblement amusés :

« Tu devrais faire un peu plus gaffe.»

-

* * *

(1) manière très polie de se présenter au japon, correspond approximativement à un : "enchanté, ravis de faire votre connaissance" et quelque chose qui ferai bizarre si je le traduisais lol (genre : j'espère que vousvous occuperez bien de moi, enfin c'est une autre culture...)

* * *

ET OUI ! je suis cruelle! j'ai penssé continué mais j'étais vraiment trop débordée désolée désolée, un peu plus de sasuhina au prochain chapitre. XD 

Pour voir l'uniforme d'Hinata c'est par Ici (enlevez les espaces) : http / w ww . deviantart . com / deviation / 22322498 /

réponses à mes supers reviewers, heureusement que vous êtes là franchement:

**Elenthya :**Et nan c'est pas Shino, enfin tu verras très prochainement t'inquiète!;) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop décevant mais bon tu comprends j'ai du introduire pas mal de personnages et en faisant court c'était pas très possible TwT...Donc _lui_ apparaîtra sûrement dans les deux prochains chapitres lol. Puis sinon voilà merci trop pour tes encouragements lol, ça m'a vraiment aidé! si si sans déconné t'es l'une des rares qui review et franchement j'apprécie TwT...

**Rita : **Toujours un support moral de merde lol mais bon toi même tu sais!

**Slow :**ARGH désolée désolée, mais j'ai mis 3 plombs à update! Mais bon ya les cours qui me pompent mon temps et oui, la terms et ses fichus bac blanc, je m'en sors plus ... TwT... et j'essayerai d'update plus vite ! Et merci encore pour tes encouragements!

**Onariah :**Lol, YEAH une fan de sasuhina >. ! Génial je me pensais la seule française paumée dans le sasuhina mais nan! Lol en tout cas, pour répondre à tes questions je vous réserve la surprise sur le _IL_! Lol et pour le Itahina, ne t'inquiète pas, à bien y réfléchir je pense que comme Sasuke c'est pas un mec qui va aller courtiser Hinata et qu'il a déjà bien assez de rivale, Itachi fera son apparition dans encore pas mal de chapitre lol XD!

**LadyShUnRiSa :**Woot! 2 comments lol! Pas que je m'en plaigne XD! Mais bon moi aussi, me fait des misères TwT. ET MOI AUSSI! je lis que les fics en anglais! XD! Mon dieu, on est fait pour s'entendre lol et t'as lu torn? nyaaa! J'en suis une grande fan lol! et j'ai même fait quelques fanarts dessus, va sur mon profil et mon website XD! et oui, je suis une staff the shy luv, thx to fractured wings XD

**mana59 :**Ah t'es allé voir mes dessins, merci bien, lol je me suis améliorée depuis sans vouloir prendre la grosse tête! XD nan je plaisante! lol en tout cas! merci merci, sans vous cette fic se serait arrété ya bien longtemps lol (déjà qu'elle avance pas des masses) lol et oui! sasuke est un ptit con!

**Wish :**Lol, voilà la rentrée, un peu baba, mais bon je suis vraiment pas dans le mood écriture, enfin si mais bon j'ai plus trop le temps, lol je me demande si tu lis encore ca TwT! Bref, sinon pour le gars mystère! HAHAAAAA! je te laisserai poiroter jusqu'au prochain chapitre lol, mais oue on peu dire que c'est son ex, pas vraiment, presque lol! je sais j'aide pas beaucoup! Mais SUSPENCE! niark lol (c'est tjs lent désolée, j'essayerai de m'appliqué lol )

**orokasa :**oue t'es ingrate! lol je plaisante! et lui beh nan c'est pas neji lol;)! Mais je le laisse mijoter bien au chaud avant de le sortir niark, mais bon toi tu le verras en avant première lol!et t'inquiète que je vais les casé tous les deux,lol ils vivent pas sous le même toit pour rien lol!enfin tu verras quoi! et puis sinon pour ton color d'hinata! JADORE >. ! Jamais j'ai réussit à utilisé photoshop et puis en plus t'as fait ça avec une souris! XD

**Adaska :**Lol malheureusement Itachi fera son apparition un peu plus tard seulement! mais tkt pas, qu'il sera un playboy lolYa pas trop d'action pour l'instant mais tkt pas, ça va venir lol! merci encore pour la review! C'est ça qui me motive à continuer! TwT

**Love Hunter 02 :**Of course! But well, Maybe you'll feel a little disappointed tho TwT ...Well? Hinata isn't really loved by her father, and one day she'd been thro out of her mansion and had to live an independent life in Kyoto. But well she wasn't able to find an apartment that quickly so she had to live temporally at a cold hearted arrogant brat's, namely Sasuke. Both of them, never had the chance to feel parents love (or anything love related anyway...) and with an angsty and drama background maybe they gonna found luv in each other. Lol and well, now they are only eighteen and still got to high school! Lol sorry if you can't understand my awful english lol (sheepish grin) but well, someone suggest me to translate it and post it in english, but since i got a huge lack of english vocabulary... well yeah... lol!

**ixia62 : **Merci bien ! lol, heureusement que t'étais là pour me rappeler de continuer cette fic lol ! XD! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop déçut là non plus, j'ai dû faire ça un peu à l'arrache ! mais bon voilà, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (se cache derrière un poto)... TwT...

**Nataku19 :**Et voilà, aussitôt dis aussitôt fait lolll, beh ce chapitre s'est pas vraiment passé comme c'était prévu et il était sensé être plus long mais bon, manque de temps... voilà, et j'espère pas trop te décevoir encore une fois XD! et oue, c'est tellement rare un fan de sasuhina que ça me désespère, mais bon la communauté s'aggrandit XD!

* * *

**REVIEWS, FLAMMES, JE PREND TOUT!** (mais accessoirement je préfère les reviews looolll, je déconne, no panic, ;) 


	5. A scent of Jasmine

**Chapitre 4**

AN: thx a lot to any non-French readers who took the time to read and review my humble fiction. I feel really honored, no kidding. Merci comme d'hab a **Orokasa **et si ya encore des fautes c'est parce que lems est assez maligne pour rajouter des conneries après la correction...

**-**

**A Scent of Jasmine Breeze**

**-**

****

CHAPITRE DE 17 PAGES TIME NEW ROMAN TAILLE 12! ET CA GRACE a mes chers reviewer et leur soutien !

BONNE ANNEE 2006

-

-

Hinata ouvrit lentement un oeil, révélant une pupille crème lavande, pour se retrouver face à un sourire en coin et des yeux qui l'observaient visiblement amusés.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe.»

Hinata était à présent soutenue dans ses bras, elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise en réalisant qui se trouvait face à elle.

Rapidement, la jeune Hyuuga sentit ses joues s'enflammer en prenant conscience dans quelle position embarrassante ils se trouvaient et se dégagea promptement de son sauveur.

« go..gomen nasai Uzumaki-san, je suis vraiment désolée...je... » Murmura t-elle prestement en s'inclinant de tout son long.

Naruto, qui s'était lui aussi redressé, fut surpris par sa réaction si exagérée. Il l'observa un moment, un sourcil relevé...

Puis, sans prendre la peine de cacher son amusement,...

...éclata de rire.

Tout en lui tapotant amicalement la tête, apparemment très divertit par son attitude.

Hinata, la mine boudeuse par son soudain éclat, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et se contenta de le regarder surprise pendant un moment avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Maa...excuse moi mais...Naruto ça fera l'affaire, Uzumaki ça fait vieux grincheux tu trouves pas Hinata ? »

Son fou rire s'était un peu calmé et il nettoya à présent les larmes qui s'étaient formées avec le manque d'oxygène en prenant soin, au passage, d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa pauvre victime.

« ..Ah...euh... haie » répondit-elle gauchement, tout en essayant de protéger discrètement sa tête du massacre...

...mauvaise réponse...

Naruto se pencha soudainement vers elle pour voir son visage caché sous la chevelure saphir, ce qui fit Hinata reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

Son expression semblant faussement septique, scrutant le visage de la jeune fille.

« hmm.. Hai ça fait vieux, ou Hai Naruto ? »

« ...Ah...Hai i...euh..., Na.. » articula-t-elle difficilement, complètement prise au dépourvu en rougissant de plus belle.

Naruto pouffa de nouveau, essayant de retenir poliment son hilarité et tapota l'épaule d'Hinata inconsciemment. Cette dernière sentant son corps se rapiécé à chaque coup...

Il jouait avec elle ouvertement.

« Maa, pas la peine de répondre. Je plaisantais. »

Naruto lui offrant un large sourire en signe d'excuse, et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires d'Hinata, la devançant.

« Ah, ce n'est... »

« Yosh ! » La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il s'était déjà relevé lui tendant son cartable et ses livres.

_Rapide..._

« Arigatou go..gosaimasu Uzu... je veux dire ...Naruto-san »

Naruto eut en petit sourire et haussa les épaules... _san ?..._

Bah, fallait lui laisser le temps de se « décoincer » un peu...après tout, c'était une Hyuuga... pas une famille facile ceux là...

Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand il sentit quelque chose qui se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante de sa tête. Par réflexe, il se retourna à moitié et attrapa d'un geste, vif et assuré, la cannette de coca qui était, à première vue, destinée à le heurter de pleine face.

Et se retrouva devant une Ino à l'allure enragée dont Hinata cru voir derrière son regard furieux une étincelle de malice, qui se dissipa rapidement.

Ce qui a priori, ne prévoyait rien de bon...

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Hinata ! NARUUUTOOO ! » Beugla t-elle sans cérémonie en pointant un index accusateur.

« Ahh... Ino-san, c'est ma faute, je... » Hinata s'excusa à nouveau en s'inclinant nerveusement. Les pommettes toujours rosée par l'embarras.

« Maa... Hinata, c'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour ce bon à rien » Elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les grognements de protestations de Naruto et continua.

« On te cherchait partout, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdue...

... ne Sasuke ? »

_Sasuke ?_

Hinata, surprise, releva son regard, avant de le rabaisser aussitôt.

Sasuke se tenait derrière Ino. Les yeux fermés et le visage toujours impassible, mais ayant cependant une once d'hostilité.

Mains dans les poches, il s'avança vers eux avant de les dépasser, continuant son chemin en silence. Sans leur payer la moindre attention, et ignorant les regards posés sur lui.

Ils auraient pu être de vieux déchets balancés au sol, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

Naruto afficha son sourire narquois et malicieux avant d'envoyer la cannette qu'il avait dans les mains sur Sasuke. Ce dernier l'évita en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec sans grand mal et sans même prendre l'effort de se retourner pour autant.

« Maaa... Arrête de faire ton ténébreux. » Lança Naruto sur le ton de la conversation, cachant son amusement.

Puis le rattrapa en lançant son bras sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui l'enleva mollement, visiblement agacé.

Si ce n'était pas Naruto, Ino était 100 pour 100 sûr qu'il se serait manger le mur depuis un moment... elle sourit faiblement en repenssant au passé... jamais personne ne saura vraiment comment ces deux là ont réussit à devenir si proche.

Hinata, après s'être assurée qu'elle était hors du champ de vision de Sasuke, avait relever la tête pour les regarder s'éloigner, toujours immobile... Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ino l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Maa, Hinata, on devrait se dépêcher nous aussi les cours vont commencer »

Et avec sa Ino empoigna le bras d'Hinata et l'entraîna vers le couloir que les deux garçons venaient d'emprunter.

_Etait-il vraiment en train de la chercher ? _

Elle s'en moquait, mais bizarrement elle aurait voulu poser la question à Ino...

Par pure curiosité bien évidemment.

Elle aurait voulu, mais elle n'y fit rien.

Après tout, qu'est ce que ça change qu'il prenne la peine de la chercher...

_Rien_

_-_

* * *

- 

Hinata n'eut pas grand mal à s'adapter au niveau scolaire de son nouvel établissement.

Pour être tout à fait honnête son ancien lycée n'était en rien inférieur. Sans compter le fait qu'elle était la plupart du temps en tête de classe. Cependant le grand changement était plus du domaine social.

Elle, qui avait grandi dans des établissements pour filles de bonnes familles, privés, isolés, stricts..., sévères..., où tout n'était qu'une question de compétition...

Pour s'affirmer...

...pour être différent...

...pour être reconnu...

Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas cette volonté.

Alors qu'ici, ... elle n'était pas réprimandée, ni enviée pour son nom, ou du moins... c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle n'était plus une concurrente mais une camarade de classe égale à un autre.

Hinata sourit lorsqu'elle vit Kiba qui baillait aux corneilles et Shino qui ne semblait pas plus réveillé mais qui avait l'avantage de porter des lunettes de soleil en guise de camouflage.

Naruto quant à lui regardait sans intérêt évident le premier rang où se trouvait Sakura en grande concentration.

Hinata soupira et regarda Ino du coin de l'oeil.

Depuis 1h30 elle a ce même regard vitreux en direction du tableau... vide.

Inspectant sa montre toutes les 5 minutes, tout en tenant Hinata au courant qu'il « ne restait plus que _n_ minutes avant la sonnerie».

Parfois quand l'ennui la démangeait de trop, elle gribouillait quelques caricatures loufoques de Gai-sensei sur les notes d'Hinata, cette dernière les trouvait d'ailleurs étonnamment fidèles. (Mais n'osera jamais vraiment l'avouer)

Hinata n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude... de cet environnement...

De ces personnes, si...

_...sociales_ ?

La sonnerie retentit soudain, vibrant avec la vitalité tout à coup retrouvée des élèves, réveillant aux passages certains dans leur état de léthargie prononcée.

Hinata vit Sasuke se diriger vers la porte, et son sourire s'effaça instinctivement, remplacé par un long soupir.

Elle rangea ses affaires.

_Au moins, Sasuke était là pour lui rappeler la froideur de Tokyo..._

_-_

* * *

- 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Enfin, j'ai bien cru m'écrouler d'ennui... » Annonça joyeusement Ino en s'étirant les bras.

C'était la fin des cours, les lycéens qui paraissaient vidés de toutes énergies durant la matinée, se sentaient comme revivre.

C'était apparemment le cas de notre très chère Ino.

Les deux nouvelles amies étaient les dernières à sortir, les autres s'étaient déjà précipités de la salle de classe telle une horde de prisonniers en quête de liberté... Elles traversaient toutes deux en _silence_ l'immense cour qui séparait le bâtiment central de la grille de sortie.

Mais, il était bien connu qu'Ino n'était pas d'un naturel très... taciturne. Hinata qui ne la connaissait que depuis 7 heures pouvait déjà l'affirmer.

La jeune blonde n'était pas une fille très difficile à cerner, du moins en apparence.

Ainsi, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'étincelle de malice qu'Hinata avait aperçut précédemment, revint en force crépitant avec avidité dans ses yeux bleu turquoise.

Sans prévenir, elle fit volte face et se pencha dangereusement vers Hinata, les yeux vibrant d'une lueur sadisme en voyant la confusion se dessiner sur le visage innocent de la jeune Hyuuga.

« Diiisss moi Hinataa-channn ! » sa voix semblant bien trop mielleux pour être rassurant.

« Ha...Hai Ino-san » hésita-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que t'en penses de Naruto ne ? »

Hinata faillit tomber à la renverse... Ino n'avait décidément aucun tact.

« eeehhh ? »

« Ohh fais pas ton innocente » Ino lui fit un coup de coude complice et un petit clin d'oeil malicieux qui se voulait convainquant, puis continua.

« Depuis quand Uzumaki-san est soudainement passé à Naruto-san, (elle lui fit un cou de coude moqueur) neeee, raconte qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans les escaliiierrrs hehe,»

Hinata soupira de soulagement et sourit poliment..., si se n'était que ça...

« Rien » répondit elle honnêtement « on s'était juste rentré dedans par accident, je m'étais perdue »

« ooooh... » Visiblement ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse excitante qu'attendait la jeune blonde.

Ino gémit de frustration, et balança son sac sur son épaule. Elle paraissait peu convaincue mais lâcha l'affaire en voyant le sourire sincère d'Hinata.

« hmm t'as un copain Hinata ? » repris Ino sur le ton de la conversation

« hmm non »

« Maa, t'es mignonne pourtant, ça doit pas être très difficile... t'es amoureuse alors ? »

« hmmm » elle hésita un moment et préféra contempler le sol plutôt que de regarder Ino en face, une soudaine tristesse ayant assaillit son visage.

« Non » murmura-t-elle enfin et fut soulagée qu'Ino n'eut pas cherchée à pousser le sujet plus loin.

_Non...elle n'était plus autorisée à l'être..._

Elles étaient pratiquement arrivées à la grille, Hinata espérait vraiment pouvoir retrouver son chemin sans Sasuke, elle avait toujours eu un horrible sens de l'orientation...

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin des classes, ni aperçu aux casiers... il devait déjà être parti, la jugeant sûrement capable de rentrer par elle-même.

« Et t'en penses quoi de Sasuke ? »

Il eut un silence assez tendu. Ino, avait un le chic de souvent poser les mauvaises questions et la plupart du temps au mauvais moment, ...mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?...

Hinata s'était stoppée rigide dans sa marche avant de se ressaisir rapidement en souriant le plus sincèrement possible avant qu'Ino ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Question taboue, droit dans la poire...

C'était l'heure des mensonges, et oh dieu qu'elle était connue pour être une piètre menteuse...

« euuh, je ne le connais pas assez pour penser quoi que ce soit sur Uchiha-san »

Vrai partiellement, mais elle était certainement très bien disposée pour dire qu'il est totalement insupportable.

En tout cas, elle avait admirablement bien dévié la conversation.

La réponse fit stopper Ino à deux pas de la grille pour scruter longuement Hinata des yeux. Silencieusement elle essayait de capter la moindre once d'artifice.

« Soka... » Siffla-t-elle simplement après un moment avant de se cramponner le ventre, prise d'un soudain fou rire, sous les yeux médusés d'Hinata.

« HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH »

« Hahahahhaha, hi..haha...Hinata-chan... hahaha ... t'es vraiment troop...forte... haha.» s'étouffait Ino au bord de l'asphyxie.

« ...soo...sodesuka...ino-san ... » Hinata, complètement paumée, regardait à présent Ino de la même manière qu'elle avait observé Naruto cet après midi, c'est à dire complètement ignare.

Sans vraiment savoir pour qui elle avait honte, Hinata sentit ses joues s'embrasées dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver.

Ino se redressa difficilement sourire moqueur aux lèvres et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Tu sais quoi ma grande, tu dois vraiment être la seule fille que j'ai jamais rencontré à Kyoto, qui ne tombe pas raide dingue de ces deux playboys. »

« EEeeeehhh, mais Ino-san, je... je les connais à peine... » Se défendit Hinata, comme si Ino venait de lui faire un reproche.

Ino eut la bonté de se restreindre de rire à l'innocente réponse « Oui mais t'as pas encore anéanti mes tympans en chantant à quel point Saaasuukkkee-kun et Narutooo étaient beaux, forts et parfaits. Hehe, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« Ah... » Hinata força un petit sourire... Ne voyant apparemment pas pourquoi elle aurait eu à proclamer la "perfection" d'un glaçon associal et d'un blond pour le moins intimidant...

« Sinon Hinata, c'est où chez toi ? Viens je te raccompagne, je me sens d'humeur aujourd'hui ! »

« ... ... ... EEhh...etoo... »

-

* * *

- 

Hinata grimaça de douleur et se retint de lâcher les sacs plastiques contenant les courses qu'elles venaient fraîchement d'acheter.

La jeune Hyuuga gémit faiblement et se força à atteindre un banc public à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Hinata y installa ses provisions et s'assit, massant doucement sa cheville.

La douleur qui n'avait pas été si vive durant la journée devenait de plus en plus crispante. Elle n'y avait pas fait tellement attention au début, mais il semblerait qu'elle avait dû se foulée la cheville en heurtant Naruto.

Hinata haussa tristement les épaules et leva la tête au ciel.

Il devait être vers 6 heures, et le ciel s'assombrissait déjà, peignant des dégradées d'une teinte rosée sur la voûte céleste.

La jeune Hyuuga resserra son écharpe... Elle aurait peut être du accepté l'offre d'Ino en y réfléchissant bien...

Elle avait paniqué lorsquela jeune blondelui avait proposé de la raccompagner, alors elle a dû trouver une excuse rapidement comme quoi elle devait aller faire des courses pour le dîner avant de rentrer...

C'était à priori assez convainquant, dommage que l'épicerie la plus proche se trouvait juste en face de la boutique de fleur d'Ino.

C'était pas plus mal après tout, s'était dit Hinata avec optimisme, ça changera des dîners copieux et froids de Sasuke.

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata avec l'idée de préparer un VRAI dîner pour ce soir, ne serait ce que par pure politesse ou pour sa propre santé, elle fit quelques achats en compagnie d'Ino.

La jeune blonde quant à elle, avait l'air ravit, et elles n'avaient pas cessé de parler de tout et de rien sur le chemin.

Hinata racontait brièvement sa vie à Tokyo, tandis qu'Ino, qui parlait la majeure partie du temps, lui exposait les merveilles de la vie à Kyoto.

Elles avaient aussi beaucoup parlé de Sasuke et de Naruto... (Surtout Ino)

-

_Flashback_

« Maa... puis c'est probablement mieux que t'en pinces pas pour ces deux là. » avait déclaré Ino avec sérieux.

Voyant qu'Hinata n'avait pas répondu, Ino la regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de continuer avec un sourire taquin

« Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux pris hehe »

Hinata leva soudain la tête vers Ino d'une telle manière qu'elle semblait presque intéressée voir même choquée par cette nouvelle.

_Ce glaçon A une petite amie... la pauvre..._

Ino sourit malicieusement et prit une voix sarcastique : « bien sûre qu'est ce que tu crois, t'as vu comment ils sont populaires, ils peuvent avoir qui ils veulent en claquant des doigts... »

Hinata s'abstint difficilement de répondre...

Elle étaient arrivées dans l'épicerie et parcouraient à présent les rayons blindés d'aliments en tous genres.

« ...mais je n'ai jamais vu celle de Naruto par contre, ...apparemment c'est tout aussi compliqué que Sasuke... Il n'a jamais voulu nous la présenter... mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans le lycée, elle...»

Ino commençait à penser tout haut, un doigt tapotant son menton, en signe de réflexion intense.

« La petite amie d'Uchiwa-san est au lycée elle ? » Hinata, avait essayé de s'intéresser au sujet du mieux qu'elle pouvait notamment en posant quelques questions à intervalles réguliers pour montrer son intérêt.

« Ah ! Mais celle de Sasuke c'est Sakura.. Hinata... ! T'avais pas remarqué ?... »

Hinata posa quelques tomates dans le panier, et regarda Ino d'un air perplexe...

_Remarqué ? euuh... très sincèrement ...nan...Ou Ils ont dû être très très discrets..._

« hmmm... Haruno-san ? » Demanda Hinata sur le ton de la conversation en retournant à ses achats

Ino se gratta la tête d'un air désespérée... « Moue... enfin c'est un peu compliqué en fait leur histoire... mais bon, sans aller dans les détails c'est assez tendu... en bref, Sakura l'aime à en mourir et lui... beh... enfin t'as vu quoi... il est pas très... expressif... d'ailleurs... le fait même qu'ils soient sortis ensemble m'avait quand même étonné, vu que Naruto...il... enfin bref, (elle soupira) c'est trois là sont complètement débiles ...»

« soo... ça doit être dure pour elle... » Constata la jeune Hyuuga d'un air compatissant.

« AAhh, bah laisse tomber, façon ça peut presque se comprendre, pas une seule fille au monde, à par toi maintenant, n'a encore résisté au charme du Prince, c'est normal qu'elle veut le garder... »

« Eh ?... »

« Beh oui, moi aussi je suis tombée dans le piège hehehe, mais c'est bon, j'en suis ressortis le coeur intact... ou presque » Ino avait pouffé de rire avant d'agripper Hinata vers le rayon boissons...

_end of flashback_

_-_

Alors Sasuke a une petite amie... Hinata résista à l'envie de taper la main du désespoir contre son front une seconde fois...

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arriver de pire...

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire si Sakura découvrait qu'elle vivait chez Uchiwa... déjà qu'apparemment c'est la guerre froide entre eux...du moins d'un côté...

La jeune fille grimaça... c'était pas honnête...

Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose allait arriver, bien évidemment que non ! Ça, Hinata en était fièrement persuadée... C'est juste, que ça paraissait assez mesquin, il lui semblait qu'elle était presque en train de mentir indirectement à Sakura...

Hinata soupira... de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire, Il lui avait strictement interdit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit...

Puis ça se trouve, pensa Hinata avec de faux espoirs, Sasuke l'a peut être déjà dit à Sakura... Pour éviter les malentendus... enfin ...

Nan... ça allait peut être en créer plus qu'autre chose...

Vivement qu'elle déménage... et vite...

Hinata, d'un air fatigué, observa la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'un bout à l'autre dans l'espoir de repérer un endroit plus ou moins familier... mais c'était peine perdue.

L'obscurité de la nuit commençait à engouffrer l'atmosphère et les derniers passants se hâtaient de retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer.

L'ex-héritière des Hyuuga eut de plus en plus de mal à discerner le contour des bâtiments qui bordaient les trottoirs inconnus. Son effroyable sens de l'orientation avait malheureusement de nouveau triomphé d'elle...

S'égarer dans son nouvel établissement était une chose, mais se perdre en pleins Kyoto en était une toute autre affaire...

Hinata massa sa cheville une dernière fois avant de se relever. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement.

De plus, en dépit des longs collant noirs qu'elles portaient et de sa longue veste, le froid commençait à ronger ses membres... et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien dans tout cela.

Sans compter qu'il commençait à faire vraiment sombre, si elle ne se dépêchait pas de retrouver son chemin, dieu sait ce qui allait lui arriver...

Elle se mit en route, sa cheville toujours douloureuse. Ses mains, engourdies par le froid, agrippaient les sacs de nourriture qui commençaient à s'alourdir petit à petit.

-

* * *

- 

Ca allait faire une demi heure qu'elle marchait, elle avait la désagréable sensation que sa cheville avait doublé de volume. La névralgie quant à elle s'était propagé jusqu'au genou.

Ses sourcils étaient plissés par la douleur.

L'entorse a dû s'empirer, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant, le fait qu'elle a autant marché a sûrement aggravé les lésions.

_Pff... _Elle soupira ironiquement, ... _depuis quand était-elle devenu si faible... c'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait subi..._

_Que dirait**-il** s'il la voyait... _

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Hinata sursauta et se retourna vivement de surprise. Malheureusement, dans son mouvement brusque, sa cheville blessée dû soutenir tout son poids, et en quelques instant la jeune lycéenne trébucha et se retrouva au sol, quelques bleus venant s'ajouter à sa collection.

Son cartable et ses sacs l'avaient rejoint sur le trottoir glacé.

Elle serra les dents de douleur, sa main cramponnant sa cheville. Puis, leva honteusement la tête vers la source de la voix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se relaxer à nouveau.

L'ayant reconnu malgré l'obscurité, elle sourit maladroitement.

« U..Uchiwa-san... vous m'avez fait peur... »

Il ne répondit pas, l'observant froidement.

« Tch » hissa-t-il manifestement agacé, puis s'approcha d'Hinata.

Cette dernière essayait de se relever péniblement, s'efforçant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa blessure et le fait qu'elle souffrait terriblement.

La jeune adolescente stopparaidedans son mouvementlorsqu'elle le sentit s'accroupir devant elle, en posant au passage son cartable et un gros sac de sport.

Elle le fixa, surprise.

Il devait rentrer de l'entraînement... (A/N : bien sur que oui ma fille qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il allait venir te chercher ?)

« Uchiwa-san, dé..désolée, je vais bien... ça doit être la fatigue...» Hinata lui fit signe de la main, signalant que tout allait bien (et qu'il pouvait s'éloigner d'elle) puis, se força gauchement un sourire ...

Que Sasuke jugea affreusement peu convainquant...

Presque autant que sa pitoyable excuse..

Hinata convaincue du contraire, évita son regard et se remit à la tache affichant un sourire pathétiquement crispé.

Ce qui fit Sasuke lever un sourcil sceptique.

Il la scruta indifféremment du regard...

_...intéressant comment cette fille essayait de l'éviter par n'importe quel moyen..._

Ses lèvres, qui étaient bien camouflés sous son écharpe, trahirent presque un sourire sadique... Le visage de Sasuke affichait à cet instant une expression faciale quasi indescriptible...

« ...Vraiment ? »

« ... ah oui oui, ça va, j'ai juste les membres... un peu ... hum... engourdis par le froid... sumanai... ...»

Elle continuait à baisser le regard, s'obstinant à essayer de se relever et sachant pertinemment bien que ses excuses étaient dignes de celles d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Mais pour l'instant elle s'en moquait pas mal, tout ce qui l'importait pour l'heure c'était :

1) sa cheville

2) qu'il arrête de l'observer comme ça et surtout ...

3)...qu'il s'ELOIGNE

Sasuke, dont l'expression de silex était revenue en puissance leva nonchalamment une main glacée par la température ambiante... puis... sans prévenir...

...empoigna subitement la cheville d'Hinata.

...il y eut un temps de réaction indéterminé...puis...

« HYY...HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hyuuga Hinata venait d'exprimer honteusement sa douleur devant un parfait inconnu.

La jeune fille, résistant à l'envie de le poignarder, n'eut seulement la force de lever un regard outré et larmoyant de souffrance.

Sasuke quant à lui eut assez de dignité personnelle pour se restreindre d'afficher un sourire satisfait et moqueur en voyant l'expression... navrante d'Hinata

« Uchiwa...-_san_ » souffla-t-elle fébrilement...d'une telle manière que n'importe quil'aurait cru calme... alors que tous deux savaient qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement ...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore dehors ? » coupa-t-il, changeant littéralement de sujet, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer...

Il avait enlevé sa main négligemment comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'Hinata était au bord de la syncope.

« E...etoo... je ... je suis allée faire quelques courses, voyant que... l'armoire était assez... (_Vide)... _qu'il manquait ... enfin, je pensais préparer le dîner, vu que je loge chez vous et...que... »

« T'es pas la bonne, c'est pas à toi de faire ça.» trancha Sasuke sèchement.

Elle baissa les yeux... « go..gomennasai »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et regarda stoïquement la jeune fille, puis les sacs plastiques étalés à côté d'elle avant de se masser doucement la tempe.

_Tchh... _

Lascivement il se releva, affichant un air exaspéré.

Toujours placide il ramassa le cartable d'Hinata, puis le lui balança rigoureusement dans les mains sans galanterie apparente.

Hinata l'observa nerveusement, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Irréfutablement, elle n'était pas vraiment disposée à pouvoir se relever tout de suite, Sasuke aillant sûrement empirer là douleur...

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil procédant à attraper ses propres affaires.

Hinata haussa les épaules de frustration et baissa les yeux sur son cartable... on dirai bien qu'elle va devoir se taper la montée à cloche pied...

Remarque c'était à quelque chose près ce qu'elle comptait faire avant qu'il ne la surprenne...

Mais il était définitivement hors de question qu'elle le fasse devant lui.

C'était navrant...

Depuis le temps, Sasuke s'était déjà saisit de ses affaires et la jeune fille le sentit empoigner également les sacs plastiques à son grand étonnement, mais ne se sentait toujours pas assez en confiance pour le regarder en face.

« etoo... Uchiwa-san, laissez...vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoindrai dans quelque instant... je va... »

« Monte »

Hinata, de nouveau surprise par son ton irrité, leva les yeux vers lui.

Sasuke avait un genou posé à terre, dos face à elle.

« ...Eeeee...H... ? »

Il roula des yeux d'exaspération... elle était vraiment lente à la détente...

« Monte » répéta-t-il agacé.

La confusion s'était emparée d'elle, brouillant majestueusement ses pensés.

« Ah... m...Mais... ce...ce n'est vraiment pas la peine je... »

« Je ne le répèterai pas »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux rentrer toute seule ?... Très bien ! »

Il s'apprêta à se relever.

Tant pis pour elle.

Hinata le regarda affolée, et sans même réfléchir avant d'agir elle avait agrippé faiblement un pli de son long manteau avant de le relâcher précipitamment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste puérile.

Tandis qu'en son fort intérieure Ange Hinata livrait encore féroce bataille avec... Moins ange Hinata, débattant si oui ou non c'était une mauvaise idée ou une affreusement pestilentielle idée d'accepter cette aide si ... chaleureusement proposée...

Mais il se trouve que son subconscient ai agit de lui même, la surprenant d'autant plus.

Elle regrettait déjà son action et allait immanquablement se couvrir de honte... mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son mouvement en sentant le faible touché, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour voir sa lamentable réaction.

...L'expression digne d'un végétarien devant un steak frite saignant... (1)

Comme prévu, elle évita machinalement son regard, puis après un moment d'hésitation...

« S...si... ça ne vous ... dérange... pas...trop... » Risqua la jeune fille mal assurée...

« Tchhh.. »

Elle pris son grognement comme une réponse affirmative en le voyant se rabaisser à sa hauteur.

Timidement et silencieusement elle grimpa sur son dos, évitant soigneusement le moindre contact qui n'était pas nécessaire.

C'était terriblement embarrassant...

Hinata était secrètement vraiment soulagée qu'il faisait si sombre, parce qu'elle était affirmativement persuadée que ses joues avait virées au rouge vif.

-

* * *

Le chemin se fit en silence. 

Lorsqu'ils durent gravir la longue pente qui menait au sommet de la colline, Hinata, d'un air coupable, avait protesté et avait insisté qu'elle pouvait continuer elle même...

« Tais-toi Hyuuga » avait-t-il simplement ordonné.

On était début décembre.

Cette nuit là,... la Lune était presque imperceptible tellement le croissant était fin.

Il ne faisait pas froid, mais agréablement frais.

Cette nuit là,... la brise d'hiver, qui soufflait sur la colline de Kyoto, apportait étrangement avec elle, un doux parfum de lavande...

-

**end of chapter** (ouf...)

**et voilà, j'espère que ça valait le coût d'attendre, les reviews sont appréciés les amis ... ... ... est ce que c'était trop eau de rose ? franchement...**

**-**

**merci du soutien encore une fois lol ! ça me motive de savoir que ya des gens qui lisent et que ça leur plait...**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ICI : www . fanfiction . net /lems en gros c'est sur mon profil**

**Yiyine-chan- Psyko** - **Demeterr - ****Matysip** - **Orokasa -****mayura09** - **s0rany - spyd** -**Sooz -****Minono -****Nami Himura -****Love Hunter 02 - Onariah** - **LadyShUnRiSa -****Hiniminita -****Slow** - **Yamanaka Ino** - **Wish** - **ixia62** - **Adaska** - **Fubuki** - **Mitsuhide** - **Kika - ****Rita**

* * *

(1) Je sais je viens de foutre en l'air toute l'ambiance...je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça...

* * *

**Lexique japonnais-français lol :**

Sumanai : désolé, excusez moi

Gomenasai : pardon (la même chose quoi)

Soka : ... euh « ah oueeee » « ah bon » « ah oui » « ah d'accord »lol... enfin vous avez compris la logique...

demo : mais

Arigatou gosaimasu : merci beaucoup

* * *

**review ? XD**


	6. Glowing into the Darkness

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas blablabla...

**ET LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS SONT SUR MON PROFIL.**

Merci comme toujours à ma beta Orokasa et comme toujours si ya encore des fautes c'est parcee que j'ai rajouté des trucs après la correction...

* * *

-

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**Glowing in the Darkness**

**-**

_...We are so similar yet so different..._

_Hiding behind our masks, we're running away from those painful memories..._

_We're saying that everything is fine..._

_...Trying to convince nobody but ourselves..._

_...However, I can't deny it...overwhelmed by my loneliness..._

_...I feel so cold..._

_...so empty..._

_Deep inside_

_-_

(AN: TwT... I tried to write something dramatic/angsty...)

-

Le regard lointain, Hyuuga Hinata se tenait devant l'évier de la cuisine des Uchiwa, couteau en main, elle se mit à découper habilement le carré de tofu en fine tranche régulière. Réglée méticuleusement tel un automate, ses yeux semblaient à peine fixés sur l'objet de la tache.

_Tatch ... _

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'incident, rien de particulièrement grandiose ne s'était passé entre temps. Sa cheville était entièrement rétablie, tout allait pour le mieux au niveau des cours, on était vendredi soir et Uchiwa Sasuke l'évitait comme la malaria.

Tenter d'entretenir une conversation avec ce bloque de glace, avait-elle appris durant son séjour, s'affirmait être aussi réjouissant et agréable que d'entreprendre une discussion avec un assassin qu'on venait de condamner.

Elle avançait sur une fine lame de rasoir, chaque pas posé fébrilement sous forme de paroles soigneusement choisies,... cherchant désespérément un terrain plus stable.

Toutefois, les réponses froides et monosyllabiques qu'il lui gratifiait ne l'invitaient pas forcément à continuer son chemin.

Surprenant, la manière dont elle s'était tout de même obstinée à se saigner jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve à l'extrémité de la lame, face à un vide perturbant, et n'ayant qu'autre choix que de faire demi tour...

...Frustrée par son apparent manque de coopération...

Elle se rinça les mains puis coupa le feu, la soupe miso était prête.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle s'était volontairement proposée pour préparer les repas. Bien entendu, elle avait l'autorisation de profaner la cuisine de sa présence par le maître des lieux... ou presque...

-

Uchiwa, froid, arrogant et sportif comme il est, restait quotidiennement à l'entraînement et avait tendance à remettre les pieds chez lui à des heures plutôt abusives, laissant Hinata hagarde et sous alimentée jusqu'à 23 heures environ.

Et lorsqu'il honorait enfin la demeure de sa présence, la lumière de la cuisine restait tout de même éteinte en faveur de celle dela salle de bain suivi de son honorable et morbide chambre, qu'Hinata avait gentiment et fièrement surnommé le « Sanctuaire Interdit ».

En bref, elle ne dînait pas...

Elle aurait très bien pu dîner sans lui me diriez vous, mais sagement éduquée et d'une politesse sans précèdent, notre jeune ex-héritière avait naturellement pour manière d'attendre son hôte patiemment. En vain, c'est vrai, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle fut éduquée, grâce à la générosité des enseignements Hyuuga.

Cependant, un soir où la faim eut raison d'elle, Hinata eut l'ingénieuse idée de préparer un dîner équilibré en attendant le retour du jeune homme.

Le repas était prêt vers 21 heures, elle resta assis devant la table, contemplant une soupe qui refroidissait progressivement ainsi que des sushis confectionnés par ses soins et soigneusement disposés, jusqu'à 22h30.

Assise en tailleur devant la table basse, le dos courbé par la fatigue, elle attendait sans broncher, le regard vide et les pensées ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'une porte coulissa violemment, interrompant brusquement sa « méditation ».

Ses yeux inexpressifs se posèrent sur la table puis se tournèrent vers l'autre occupante de la pièce.

Il paraissait presque surpris, un sourcil relevé et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Puis ce semblant d'émotion qui s'était manifesté sur son visage se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, a fin de laisser l'irritation reprendre le dessus.

Il lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur.

Elle l'esquiva habillement sous prétexte d'enlever les filets en plastiques avec lesquelles elle avait recouvert les plats.

Puis, plaçant un sourire nerveux, Hinata l'avait invité à prendre place d'un signe de la main.

Il n'eut aucune réaction faciale avant de se diriger vers la table s'asseyant à son tour en face de la jeune fille où les couverts disposés délicatement, l'attendaient depuis le début de la soirée.

Ils étaient restés tous deux assis en silence durant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Apparemment aucuns d'eux n'avaient l'intention d'entreprendre une quelconque discussion, ce qui les arrangeait pas mal, ils préféraient généralement le silence.

Cependant, comme toujours, c'était un silence plutôt pesant pour Hinata et ses jambes commençaient à avoir une pénible sensation de « fourmis », conséquence de 2 heures d'attente dans la même position.

« T'es pas obligé » avaient étés les seules paroles qu'il avait prononcé durant cette soirée.

« Ce n'est rien, autant me rendre utile, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire Uchiwa-san »

Il n'avait pas répondu, l'avait regardé une dernière fois avant de se saisir des baguettes en bois.

Le dîner tardif s'était déroulé dans un mutisme exaspérant comme on pouvait l'imaginer. Hinata, à certain moment, avait levé discrètement le regard vers lui espérant déchiffrer son expression difficilement, voulant pour une raison inconnue connaître son avis sur ses modestes talents culinaires.

Elle n'y vit rien, aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais elle s'était permise un sourire discret lorsqu'elle vit qu'à la fin du repas, les plats étaient pour la plupart entièrement vidés.

Depuis cette soirée peu ordinaire, Hinata s'était fait une routine de préparer les repas, attendant patiemment son retour.

Mis à part ces brefs moments, aucune interaction ne se produisait durant le reste de la journée.

En dehors de la demeure, ils étaient des étrangers.

Au lycée, ils étaient camarades de classe.

A l'intérieur, ...

...ils n'étaient rien.

-

Elle disposa la table avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

Il était encore en retard.

Elle se leva à la recherche des filets en plastique.

-

* * *

- 

Silence.

Le même qui l'accueillait chaque soir depuis des années. Il s'y était habitué, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le haïr autant qu'il l'appréciait.

Cet endroit sombre et froid qu'il était sensé appeler « chez soi » lui semblait toujours aussi étranger, et il avait depuis longtemps arrêté ou plutôt abandonné de trouver la cause de cette infamiliarité.

Ses pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la salle de bain, contournant les murs monotones, ses pieds glacés à chaque contact avec le sol.

A mi chemin, il distingua une lueur inhabituelle qui émanait de la cuisine. Il ne stoppa pas pour autant, se contentant de faire coulisser la porte de l'onsen, le plus silencieusement possible.

Pour une quelconque raison, il ne tenait pas à se qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, pour une quelconque raison il avait espéré qu'elle serait fatiguée de l'attendre gauchement tous les soirs depuis 2 semaines.

Il plissa les yeux, posa son sac et referma la porte derrière lui, cette fois sans effort apparent pour cacher sa présence.

Elle l'agaçait.

Il ne lui a rien demandé de plus que de le laisser en paix.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait enchaîné catastrophe sur catastrophe. Elle s 'était évanouit, fiévreuse, à leur première « rencontre » si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Elle s'était perdue le sur-lendemain pendant les cours et était arrivée par dieu sait quel moyen à se fouler la cheville le soir même.

En conclusion, cette fille était pour lui égal à problèmes ou maux de tête et agacement, voire les 3 à la fois.

Sa piteuse tentative de se racheter en préparant les dîners n'avait en rien aidé à diminuer son exaspération.

Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle avait attendue.

Inévitablement, les suspicions à base de « fangirl-j'use-de-mon-charme » s'étaient instinctivement formées dans son esprit.

Ça aurait était plus simple si c'était réellement le cas. Il se glissa dans le bain brûlant.

Bien plus simple.

Or ce ne l'était pas. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour essayer de s'en convaincre, tous ses soupçons finissaient par se briser en éclat lorsque silencieusement après chaque repas, elle se précipitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de regagner la sûreté de « sa » chambre, périmètre de sécurité où il n'était définitivement pas invité à y pénétrer.

Il était intrigué, elle était... anormal... étrange... un brin mystérieuse et...

...et justement incroyablement irritante pour cette raison...

Il n'aimait pas la conversation, et ne savait ou ne voulait pas l'engager durant ses moments où l'atmosphère semblait quasi étouffante. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il avait déduit que la meilleure solution c'était de ne rien dire.

Ce qu'il fit très bien.

Sasuke Uchiwa était trop fier pour se faire passer pour un idiot sympathisant.

Alors, il était arrivé à la conclusion que, pour esquiver ces instants d'agonie en sa présence, le mieux à faire était de l'ignorer, comme il faisait avec tout le monde en principe, de l'éloigner à base de regard déroutant, bref de l'éviter comme elle le faisait si bien.

Il rentrait tard, comme à l'habituelle, il l'intimidait comme à l'habituelle, et il était satisfait de voir son regard perdre de l'éclat et virer vers l'anxiété à chacune de ses approches...

Jusqu'à qu'il revienne à des heures tardives pour se rendre compte que cette lueur irritante, qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'obscurité à laquelle il s'était accoutumé, était toujours allumée.

Ca le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Ses faits et gestes, sa présence, ELLE l'irritait, et ça lui demandait une bonne dose de volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la jeter dehors.

Parce qu'elle le déstabilisait. Illusionnant des sourires sous ses apparences de fille bien élevée alors qu'il voyait parfaitement à travers son masque mal vêtu.

Il voyait à travers ses yeux.

Blanc de couleur mais si similaires aux siens.

Et précisément c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus... Cette similitude qu'il avait remarquée il y a déjà plusieurs semaines... et qu'il est dans l'incapacité de décrire...

...cette étrange sensation de déjà-vu dans ce regard qui semble perdu dans un labyrinthe de désespoir...

Sasuke émit un grognement de frustration.

Ses poings s'étaient contractés inconsciemment, et le pauvre jeune homme restreignait difficilement l'urgence qu'il avait de se frapper la tête contre le mur répétitivement. Mais se contenta de soupirer longuement pour évacuer l'énervement qui s'était accumulé.

Il leva les yeux un instant avant de sortir de l'eau, il faisait un froid glacial, la neige ne tardera pas à tomber d'ici les prochains jours.

-

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir la lumière encore vibrante de la cuisine à sa sortie.

Il la contempla un instant, fronçant graduellement les sourcils. Et sans laisser le temps à l'hésitation de s'emparer de ses pensés, marcha silencieusement vers sa chambre.

Il ne dînera pas ce soir.

-

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre kan même super confus et assez court... Mais bon, je me suis dis après avoir lu vos review, que j'étais obligée d'update... ça va fait plusieurs mois là TwT... mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus en tout cas TwT ... nan parce que c'est partit en cacahuéte lol, c'était pas sencé finir comme ça... je trouve ke ça fait un peu tache par rapport aux autres... mais bon... tant pis...

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviews, c'est grâce à vous que les chapitres voient le jours lol !**


	7. Damaged

A/N : Un chapitre foireux non beta que j'ai ecris ya plus d'un an, mais que j'ai jamais submit. Je le trouve assez ininteressant et non fini, il devait être 2 fois plus long mais bon ... manque de temps.

Disclaimer: naruto ne m'appartient pas etc...

* * *

Please make me feel loved

Chapitre 6 – Damaged

_Tearing it apart is so much easier than making it..._

_Compared to letting it fall apart, Trying to hold it together is so much harder..._

-

«AAAAHH aaaah ah ah... ATCHAAAOUUM! »

Uzumaki Naruto n'était définitivement pas très résistant au froid. Après avoir liquidé son stock de kleenex, qui reposait gracieusement en forme de montagne de morve devant lui, il se décide alors de recourir à la solidarité humaine en laissant un joli présent dans la serviette de table de son aimable voisin, aka Kiba.

«AAAAAAAAAAh! T'es dégueulasse! Reprend ta morve! » grogna Kiba en lui balançant les paquets de microbes

Et c'était repartit pour un bordel pas possible sous le regard suspendu ou exaspéré du reste du groupe.

Ils étaient tous posés à leur table habituelle pour le déjeuner, seulement l'hiver est à son apogée et les repas en plein air sont généralement considérés comme une idée suicidaire.

« Je vous ai dit qu'on aurait du manger dans la salle de classe! Franchement on a l'air fin là ?! » grelota une jeune blondinette en se frottant les mains

Dire qu'Ino avait froid serait un euphémisme, elle avait les veines congelées et ne sentait littéralement plus ses doigts. L'uniforme des filles étant en plus taillé sur mesure pour te les peler jusqu'à la mort et les collants en laine n'étaient franchement pas d'un grand secours.

« Arrête de te plaindre, on n'a pas le choix, la cafète est en travaux, ya trop de bruits dans la classe et en plus j'ai pas envi que les petites membres du fan club Sasuke viennent squatter tout autour. » lança Kiba qui était à cour de munition et décida en outre de battre en retraite.

Cela va déjà faire un mois que notre jeune héritière s'était installée à Kyoto. Elle était à présent à par entière intégrée en sein du groupe d'amis. Mis à part à la « maison » si on ose appeler cela ainsi, elle se sentait étonnamment bien, heureuse, normale.

Les soucis de famille semblaient presque lointain, les pressions se sont dissipées, elle s'était même habituée au caractère dégueulasse de son hôte, que demander de plus?

...

Un appart ?

-

La recherche d'un appartement à Kyoto n'était pas vraiment la tache d'une simplicité aberrante qu'elle s'était imaginée. Déjà parce que : 1) les prix sont plutôt déraisonnables lorsqu'on est à la recherche de quelque chose de décent et habitable, 2) les agences immobilières sont des escrocs qui vous affichent sans remords des photos magnifiques qui n'ont franchement rien à voir avec le taudis que vous allez naïvement accepter de visiter.

Hinata qui n'était pourtant pas une fille qu'on pouvait qualifier de difficile, avait quand même réussit à visiter une bonne dizaine de locales en vain.

C'était soit trop cher, soit trop loin, soit trop louche, délabré ou invivable.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la fatalité lui tombe sur le crane en lui placardant le titre de SDF sur le front.

La fatalité :

C'est Sasuke...

Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher le fait qu'elle logeait chez lui. Grand merci encore une fois à notre Ino favorite qui donnait joyeusement et à fréquence régulières des idées mesquines à base de : « ce week end tous chez Hinata! », « On serait curieux de voir où t'habites, ça doit être assez immense, une demeure de Hyuuga, ça doit être une chose à voir ».

Hinata qui était une piètre menteuse, s'était étonnée elle-même par ses progrès commensurables en la matière. Ceci dit, lorsqu'on à deux snipers noirs braqués sur toi, dont le propriétaire te promet une mort lente si tu sors une quelconque connerie, tout de suite ça rend la tache beaucoup plus facile.

C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler : l'instinct de survis

Ceci dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

C'est ainsi, qu'après la pause déjeuner, notre jeune demoiselle se retrouve camoufler dans un des nombreux couloirs du lycée, assise en solitaire sur un banc derrière un distributeur de boisson, elle feuilletait un catalogue de la troisième agence immobilière qu'elle tente depuis.

Mission impossible déjà de se défaire discrètement du groupe, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher avant qu'Ino commence à se douter de quelque chose et se met à la pister.

Hinata se mis à griffonner les numéros rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient ainsi que des voix familières provenant du couloir perpendiculaire à sa piteuse cachette.

« Répond... pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?! ... j'ai... j'ai besoin de savoir! Arrête toi et regarde moi en face..; je t'en pris Sasuke..»

Ne prêtant au début aucune attention, Hinata se raidit radicalement en prenant conscience de l'identité des personnes.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et un soupir qui semblait las se fit entendre.

« Ecoute Sakura... » il y eut une pause démontrant à quel point cette conversation lui semblait pénible.

_Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout_.

Pourquoi elle devait toujours se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ! Personne n'empreinte ce couloir d'habitude pour l'amour de Dieu, juste pourquoi …

Il était évident que cette conversation était privée! Elle ne devrait pas écouter, elle se sentait d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise et surtout très coupable de carrément s'y intéresser... enfin un tout petit peu. C'était légitime, après tout, quelle adolescente ne s'y intéresserait pas…d'accord c'était une excuse bidon.

S'il la découvre, c'est la fin des haricots et peu importe si l'expression est ringarde...

Leger soucis c'est qu'il règne un silence frustrant et mortelle, donc si elle bouge elle est repérée direct, ou solution intermédiaire et inefficace, elle se bouche les oreilles.

En gros, elle est coincée...

Il va la tuer.

Et merde, dire qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé d'appart...

En mode statut de pierre, la jeune héritière retenait sa respiration avec grand mal...Sa pression sanguine à de bonne chance de pulvériser les records...

-

« ... je pense que tout est clair, alors ce serai pas mal si t'arrêtais de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. » Il ne bougea pas, dos à elle, il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face, sans quoi ses dispositions à résister à l'envi de déguerpir de cette situation le plus vite possible s'écrouleraient misérablement.

Comment était-il sensé expliquer, il n'aimait PAS parler, expliquer, démontrer des faits qui sont pourtant CLAIRS. Gâchis de salive et de temps et surtout il déteste ce genre de situation.

Situation à laquelle il n'était pas DU TOUT préparé.

Tous ça c'est à cause de Naruto, tout ça à cause de se crétin...

« Sasuke.. je ... » Soufflât Sakura d'une voix morne... la gorge nouée et incapable de finir sa phrase, elle baissa la tête et se réfugia à nouveau dans le silence qui les retenait tous deux.

Les larmes inondaient son visage sans qu'elle prenne la peine de les essuyer...

Il ne pouvait plus rester là, ça en devenait insupportable.

Dommage que ses jambes semblaient être les seules à éprouver du remord et un minimum de compassion...

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger ni parler. .. Inconscient du fait qu'à quelque mètre de là, le cœur d'une jeune fille allait lâcher d'un instant ou d'un autre.

Les secondes semblaient se rallonger, personne ne sachant ou n'osait vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire...

Ce fit le portable de Sakura qui pris l'initiative de briser le silence étouffant.

Elle ne répondit pas...

La jeune fille à la chevelure rosée leva les yeux de nouveau vers l'homme qui est à l'origine de ses sanglots sans se préoccuper de la sonnerie frénétique de l'appareil.

« Sasuke, ...je... » Elle fit un pas hésitant, elle voulait s'approcher de lui, le toucher, l'agripper pour qu'il ne parte pas...

Jusqu'à qu'il la coupa sèchement.

« Tu devrais répondre »

Cela eut un effet qui la stoppa net. Ceci était la réponse à sa question qui était restée sous silence, elle le savait.

C'était donc la fin...

La sonnerie s'était arrêtée...

Et la seule chose qu'on pouvait dorénavant entendre était le son des pas d'une jeune fille brisée qui s'éloignait en courant.

-

Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas vers où exactement elle courrait, mais elle devait fuir cette scène, elle voulait fuir cette réalité.

_« ...Je pense que tout est clair... »_

Il avait raison, elle le savait pourtant il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir, un brin d'illusion dans lequel elle se réfugiait et qui la poussait à rester dans les mensonges.

_« ... arrête de te mentir à toi même... »_

Sa vision était saccadée par les larmes, elle courrait à en perdre haleine... elle était déjà en dehors de l'école...

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne...

Ses pas ralentissaient... avant de s'arrêter complètement. Et elle prit finalement conscience de l'endroit où sa course l'avait inconsciemment amenée.

Un lieu nostalgique, chargé de souvenirs.

Là où ils se sont rencontrés,… là où Naruto les avait présenter…

-

Ignoble

C'était le premier adjectif qui traversa les pensées d'Hinata pour qualifier la situation. Toujours cachée derrière le distributeur de boissons, elle s'était retenue à l'envi grandissante de gifler en toute gratitude son hôte pour avoir traité une fille de la sorte.

Sakura a bon cœur, est intelligente, belle et le plus important...

elle l'aimait et pleurait pour lui. Que voulait-il de plus?

Elle l'aimait réellement, cela se voyait.

...Il était possible pour eux de rester ensemble...

Elle serra les poings.

Elle avait ressentit le chagrin de Sakura...

Elle la comprenait.

Elle savait.

Parce que leur chagrin était similaire.

Pourquoi, la vie était si mal faite.

« qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Hinata était tellement plongée dans ses pensées maussades qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes, un Uchiwa à l'allure de vautour morbide se tenait devant elle.

Elle releva la tête doucement.

Etonnamment, pour une fois la jeune héritière ne sursauta pas, ne rougissait pas, ne bégayait pas comme on se serai attendu du personnage.

Elle se contenta de le fixer avec une expression indescriptible.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de remuer dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques pièces.

Un café lui fera du bien et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il restait là. Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Sasuke pensait rester tranquille un moment après la soit disante « dispute » et était étonné de trouver la jeune fille à son « coin désert isolé et privé ». Peu de gens passait par ce couloir vu qu'il ne mène nul part à par le toit. C'est ici qu'il venait lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, naruto, sakura ou pire ses fans.

Elle squattait définitivement tous ses espaces vitaux. Chez lui, et maintenant ici.

Il sélectionna sa boisson tout en étant conscient qu'Hinata le regardait du coin de l'œil.

La sonnerie avait déjà retentie, et il avait espéré qu'elle prenne ses affaires et s'en aille rapidement. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Et ne donnait aucun signe d'en avoir l'intention.

« Tu as tout entendu? »

Elle lui répondit par un signe de la tête

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Honnêtement elle ne savait pas très bien non plus. Elle devrait s'excuser et juste le laisser pour aller en cours.

Cependant, pour des raisons qui ne lui étaient pas vraiment clair. Elle était restée immobile.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire lorsqu'il s'assit sur le même banc à côté d'elle, un café à la main.

« Tu comptes me répondre? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

...

«Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Hai, je sais »

...

Cette journée était ce qu'on pourrait qualifié de merdique. Il venait de se prendre la tête avec Sakura, il n'avait pas déjeuné, et maintenant il se retrouve à sécher les cours avec la fille qu'il voulait virer de sa demeure et si possible de sa vie complète. Elle le troublait, le frustrait,... comme en ce moment par exemple..et Uchiwa Sasuke ne se faisait pas « frustrer » ou encore pire,« troubler ».

Il Frustrait les gens généralement.

Que faire? L'idée d'aller en cours ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

Il la regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil et remarqua le magazine ouvert qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Agence immobilière...

Il se retourna vers son café, pris une gorgé avant de grimacer.

Il était ENFIN temps qu'elle s'en aille après tout. N'est ce pas?

« Vous êtes pourri gâté. »

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais un Sasuke qui se respect à une ouïe de déganté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise un court instant. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon? » De toute évidence elle oubliait à qui elle s'adressait.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez. »

Elle ne lui payait pas grande attention lorsqu'elle parlait, elle paraissait même ailleurs.

Sasuke était pris au dépourvu, elle avait de l'audace. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait un effort surhumains de socialisation; (il a encore du chemin à faire)

Ces sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du point culminant.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer pour défendre sa fierté.

« HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Hurlement de bête féroce retentit dans le couloir.

Vous l'aurez deviné. La bête féroce a une crinière blonde.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout! » Ino a bout de souffle pointa grossièrement son index sur Hinata.

L'interruption d'Ino arracha radicalement Hinata de ses pensés.

« Ino... Gomenasai, j'étais... »

« Pas d'excuses !! Prévient la prochaine fois que tu disparais comme ça! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, dans la panique j'ai même sacrifié le cours de Eco Po pour venir te chercher. » S'exclama la jeune blonde avec un sourire qui débordait d'ironie.

« Bref, la prochaine fois que tu sèches, sois pas égoïste, prend moi avec toi! Traitre ! Hahaha...ah ah...ah...AH!! Sasuke?! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ensemble ?! » Vous voyez lorsque les personnages ont les globes oculaires qui leurs sortent de la boite crânienne ? Bah si ça peut vous aidez, c'était à peu près la tête que tirait Ino.

Le « Prince » qui avait été complètement ignoré jusqu'à là cracha un « hmph, coïncidence » avec une expression de colère compressée.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulager ou pas.

Il fit mine d'être nonchalant en finissant sa boisson. Il était temps de mettre les voiles.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hinata, qui de toute évidence essayait de trouver une excuse potable, avant de jeter le gobelet à la poubelle.

Sans dire un mot, il tenta une évasion furtive avant que des questions lui tombent sur la gueule. Surtout, il n'avait plus aucune envi de rester encore une minute de plus à proximité de sa « colocataire ».

D'autant plus que les mots d'Hinata s'étaient mis à résonner dans sa tête. Elle allait sérieusement le regretter, de quoi elle se mêle, comment osait elle le juger... Il était vraiment temps qu'elle s'en aille en effet. Bon débarras moins d'enmerdes, moins de prise de tête.

Et...bordel, il détestait le café sucré...

-

URGENCE!

Ino avait besoin d'une explication très très rapide avant que des films commencent à se former dans son cortex. Elle avait un sens de l'imagination débordante, énorme, gigantesque, d'une autre galaxie...

Et si on n'explique pas ça très vite, la situation présente aka : Sasuke + Hinata + banc + couloir vide, allait être égale à : BIG source d'inspiration.

Sasuke pouvait s'échapper vu qu'elle aurait du mal a tirer des infos, mais Hinata allait subir l'ultime interrogatoire de la mort qui tue!

A vrai dire, notre jeune blonde allait être, encore une fois, très déçue de la réponse.

-

Généralement vers 20heures, les parcs de Kyoto devenaient désert, surtout lorsque l'hiver s'était installé, les gens n'étaient pas maso à se point.

Apparemment Uzumaki Naruto en était un.

Il avait faim, froid, et ne sentait plus ses membres.

Naruto était épuisé, l'entrainement de kendo s'était avéré bien plus exhaustif que d'habitude. Notamment par le fait que seigneur Sasuke était d'une humeur ENCORE plus massacrante et l'avait forcé notre pauvre jeune homme à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger un doigt.

Il n'avait pas cherché à poser des questions, quand Sasuke est en mode bersek, tu poses les questions plus tard, ou ça risquerai de te tuer. Après 10 ans d'amitié, Naruto commençait à le connaître. Mais c'est derniers temps le jeune Uchiwa devenait de plus en plus violent pendant les entrainements et restait bien plus tard que la normale.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout ça.

Enfin bon... Il avait sa petite idée mais préférait ne pas trop y penser, il avait ses propres problèmes après tout.

Honnêtement valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler... du moins pour l'instant.

« AAAATCCCHHHAAAA »

Il aurait du prendre un bus. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de se taper tout le chemin à pied surtout avec tout ce qu'il se trimbale.

Il stoppa et posa ses sacs à terre pour se soulager l'épaule que son soit disant meilleur ami venait de détruire sans pitié. Il allait surement crever avant les tournois si Sasuke ne se calmait pas.

Bon il valait mieux qu'il reprenne la route avant de congeler sur place. Il faisait vraiment un froid d'enfer, il allait surement neiger d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Il soupira laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur et allait continuer son chemin lorsque le bruit métallique d'une balançoire le stoppa dans son élan.

Des gamins à cette heure ci et par un temps pareille ?

En temps qu'ainé et enrhumé, il se devait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

-

_Sasuke..._

Elle se sentait vraiment misérable, naïve, stupide.

Rien dans cette relation n'était vraiment sincère. Elle s'était plongée dans des illusions et maintenant elle devait essayer de s'en détacher, essayer d'oublier.

Perchée sur une balançoire depuis cette après midi, elle était restée statique. Ses larmes avaient cessées de couler depuis un moment déjà. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas la force de bouger. Elle se sentait terriblement vidée.

Ses parents devait s'inquiéter, vu le nombre d'appels manqués qu'elle avait reçut.

La nuit était tombée et elle commençait à avoir froid, elle avait laissé la plupart de ses affaires dans le casier et n'avait pas tellement songé à les récupérer sur le coup.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher vers elle. Elle n'y paya pas grande attention. Un pervers? Au point émotionnel où elle se trouve, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'un manteau l'envelopper et ce parfum familier qu'elle fit soudainement volte face.

« Naruto ? » souffla-t-elle surprise.

« Hey, t'es folle de rester là, tu vas attraper la crève. »

Malgré son attitude nonchalante, l'inquiétude se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait remarqué les traces de larmes séchées.

Il avait sa dose de soupir pour la journée, qu'est ce qui passe tout d'un coup? Entre Sasuke a bout de nerf, une Shion qui le menace d'évanouissement à chaque fois qu'il lui parle, Ino bah c'est ino, et maintenant Sakura...

Surement Sasuke, vu comment il se comporte ces derniers temps, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Sakura dans cet état pourtant. Ce devrait être plus ambiguë que le caractère de porc de Uchiwa.

« Tu rentres de l'entrainement ? » Elle essayait d'entamer une conversation, elle n'avait pas envi que Naruto la prenne en pitié.

Il ignora le tremblement de sa voix et décida de jouer le jeu au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

« Oue, le tournoi approche, on compte bien être les premiers, tu me connais je déteste perdre. »

Elle sourit, Naruto n'avait pas changé. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke, Naruto et elle s'était en quelque sorte éloignée. Ceci dit il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin, mais une certaine distance s'était installée. Elle venait de le remarquer.

C'était dommage.

« Nostalgique cette endroit n'est ce pas ? C'est ici qu'on s'amusait quand on était gamins haha. Je me rappelle encore le nombre de fois où toi et Ino m'avaient botté le cul ici. Ca remonte. »

« T'étais débile à l'époque » Il la regarda en biais, puis fit un sourire en coin, au moins sa tentative de remontage de moral était réussit.

« T'étais chiante à l'époque. » Ca ne l'empêche pas de contre attaquer pour autant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se taquinèrent pour des vieilles rancœurs de gamins, tous deux assis sur une balançoire bien trop petite. Sakura reprenait peu à peu le moral. Tandis que Naruto essayait d'éviter le sujet de Sasuke le plus possible, il faisait du bon travail jusque là, et ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eut une vrai conversation.

C'était un moment assez plaisant et nostalgique.

« AAttchHHHAAAAA »

« Tu veux reprendre ton manteau ? T'es malade, tu dois être en train de geler »

« Aah nan garde le, t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme ou pas. » La vérité c'est qu'il sentait plus la majeure partie de son corps mais galanterie exige.

«Un homme peut avoir froid aussi. Mais il est tard, tu devrais peut être rentré, te sens vraiment pas obliger de rester si t'as autre chose à faire. »

Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Si tu veux que je te laisse dis le tout de suite, mais je reprend mon manteau. Haha, mais bon t'inquiète, contrairement à toi, personne m'attend chez moi, c'est toi qui devrait rentrer, tes parents sont surement en train d'appeler les flics» Il lâcha un rire qui se voulait moqueur mais résonnait plutôt amer dans les oreilles de Sakura.

Quand elle le regarde aussi enjoué elle avait tendance à oublier que Naruto était orphelin, qu'il vivait seul, et survivait avec des petits boulots.

Seul.

«Je vais les appeler, mais avant, je crève de faim, je suppose que t'as rien avalé... j'invite? » C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour le remercier. Puis sa présence était rassurante, plaisante.

Il fut agréablement surpris par la proposition, mais Naruto étant Naruto, c'est à dire aucun tact….

« D'accord si t'invites... Mais seulement si on mange ramen ! »

* * *

To be continue ? review !

je le changerai surement bient mais pour l'instant j'ai vraiment pas le temps désolée, mais j'ai bcp apprécier tous les reviews... l'air de rien ça ma kan meme décidé à poster ce chapitre... dont je suis franchement mécontente mais bon...


End file.
